Otomen loving you
by hi aidi
Summary: Si pirang, Naruto sudah mulai mengoyak masa lalunya sedikit demi sedikit, dan si wanita dalam tanda kutippun mulai bergerak untuk mendapatkan hati sipirang dengan cara tersembunyi. Shonen-ai, BL. Not fem Sasu. Sasunaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Otomen Loving You**

**Disclaimer : biar saya sembah sujud tetap aja milik*Masashi Kishimoto*.**

**Genre :Romace/sedikit humor**

**Rate : Untuk sementara T aja dulu**

**Pair :Sasunaru**

**Warn:Ooc,lebay,garing, Typos dan segudang kesalahan lainnya. Yang terpenting nih shonen-ai. Kalo **_**Homophobhia **_**disarankan untuk segera tekan tombol **_**back**_** kalau ngotot jangan salahkan saya**.

**Otomen Loving You**

Terlihat seorang anak kecil sedang duduk di halaman beralaskan tikar musim panas sambil memainkan sebuah boneka berwarna putih berbentuk beruang. Disekitarnya banyak lagi boneka yang mengelilinginya dengan berbagai warna dan bentuk tapi yang mendominasi adalah boneka teddy dan anjing. Dia tampak sangat menikmati permainannya dengan para boneka sesekali ia tersenyum bahkan tertawa pelan membuat wajahnya yang manis menjadi semakin manis. Sayang rambutnya dipotong sebahu itu masih menampakkan _style_ rambut pria namun tak dapat mengurangi kemanisannya.

Otomen datanglah padaku

Di bawah hari yang cerah

Dengan cinta bermekaran

Otomen akan kuhiasi bibir ini

Dengan senyum manis

Sehingga terlihat bibir merah delima

Otomen oh otomen datanglah bawa cintamu hingga ku terhanyut dalam pelukanmu.

Sang ayah selesai bernyanyi sembari tersenyum pada anaknya yang berlari kearahnya sambil membawa boneka beruang berwarna putih. Anak itu memeluk ayahnya yang masih duduk di kursi goyang sesekali tertawa dengan gelitikan dari sang ayah.

"Ne _tousan_ apa itu cinta?" Tanya si anak setelah melepas pelukan mautnya. Mata birunya berbinar cerah menandakan ia penasaran.

Si ayah memiringkan kepala bingung topi _Chopin_ yang menutupi rambut pirangnya hampir saja terjatuh jika tak segera ia tahan dengan sebelah tangannya. Mengelus kepala sang anak pelan sementara sang anak memejamkan mata menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut yang diberikan oleh ayahnya didekapnya boneka pemberian sang ayah erat untuk mengekspresikan rasa senangnya.

"Kau punya orang yang kau suka?" pertanyaan sang ayah mendapat balasan gelengan kepala dari sang anak.

"Cinta itu saat kita merasakan sakit tapi kita tidak sakit. Saat kita merasa sesak nafas namun itu malah membuat senyum kita mengembang." Jawab sang ayah sambil tersenyum dan menunjuk pada dada sang anak untuk mengeksperikan bahwa yang merasakan itu adalah hati yang letaknya pada bagian dada.

"_Ne_, aku mengerti." Angguk sang anak senang.

"Naruto suatu hari nanti kau pasti akan merasakan apa itu cinta."

"_Souka_?" Tanya sang anak penasaran.

"Ya."

Si anak pun kembali berlari kearah dimana mainannya berada setelah tau apa arti dari kata yang membuatnya penasaran.

**Otomen Loving You**

"_Okasaan_ aku tidak mau." Jerit si bocah pirang keras sembari memegangi tepian pintu saat seorang wanita berambut merah yang dipanggil _okasaan_ oleh sang anak menyeretnya masuk kedalam rumah.

"_Ne_, kau harus bertanggung jawab Naruto." Tegas sang ibu lelah menyeret si bocah yang sedari tadi menangis berpegangan pada daun pintu sambil berkacak pinggang.

Si pirang akhirnya menurut dengan jalan pelan a.k.a didorong oleh sang ibu memasuki sebuah ruangan berwarna putih dengan banyak buku berjejer rapi di rak yang memenuhi hampir separuh ruangan. Terlihat seorang lelaki tengah menggunakan hakama berwarna putih polos sembari duduk di sebuah kursi goyang di tangannya nampak sebuah buku terbuka.

"_Tousan_ Naruto ingin bicara." Panggil sang ibu semangat sementara si anak memucat takut sang ayah akan marah besar padanya.

Lelaki itu melangkah mendekat dengan jalannya yang berwibawa menghampiri ibu dan anak yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya sang ayah lembut sembari mengusap pelan rambut pirang si bocah.

Anak itu mengangkat wajah agar bisa melihat ekspresi sang ayah.

"A-aku merusak bunga sakura kesayangan ayah." Jawabnya pelan sembari menggigit bibir mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. Setangkai bunga sakura nampak rusak disana- sini bahkan kelopaknya ada yang lepas. Tangan yang menggenggam bunga itu bergetar takut.

Sang ayah mengambil bunga tersebut dari sang anak kemudian tersenyum lembut sembari mengusap kepala sang anak pelan membuat mata biru yang sudah dipenuhi air mata siap tumpah pun mendongak ke arahnya.

"Tak apa, kejujuranmu itu lebih berarti dari 1000 tangkai bunga Sakura."

"_Arigatou_." Kata sang anak pelan tak mampu menutupi keterkejutan juga kebahagiannya sekaligus.

"_Ne_, benarkan lebih baik jujur." Teriak sang ibu sambil menguncang bahu sang anak kencang.

"_Moe_, _kasaan_ juga mau jujur." Kata sang ibu sok misterius.

"Apa?" Sang ayah dan anak serempak.

"_Kasaan_ membeli bahan mahal yang tidak di obral kemarin." Seru sang ibu sambil tertawa-tawa. Namun sayang tak ada yang menanggapi ucapannya.

"Ne, karena kau sudah jujur. Ayah juga akan mengungkapkan rahasia terpenting ayah."

"_Masaka_?" tanya sang ibu sembari memegangi kedua pipinya.

"Sebenarnya ayah ingin jadi perempuan." Ucap sang ayah tenang.

"_Nani_." Teriak sang ibu berambut merah panik berharap pendengarannya salah.

"Ya. Aku sudah lama ingin jadi seorang perempuan aku terinspirasi darimu Naruto karena kau berani mengakui kesalahanmu jadi apa salahnya jika _tousan_ mencoba menjadi apa yang selama ini aku impikan." Kata sang ayah mengangkat tangan keatas sementara Naruto hanya menatap bingung.

"Tidaaak." Teriak sang ibu panik.

Brugh

**Otomen Loving You**

"_Okasaan_." Teriak seorang anak panik.

Drap, drap,drap

Langkah kaki terdengar cepat membawa sebuah ranjang pasien untuk segera diobati.

"Pasien _shock_ berat." Kata salah seorang suster.

"Detak jantungnya sangat cepat." Teriak yang lain.

"Uzumaki Khusina bertahanlah." Teriak sang dokter." Hidup itu bukan hanya untuk satu hal tapi banyak hal yang masih menunggu di depan bertahanlah Khusina aku akan selalu disampingmu."

Si wanita berambut merah memalingkan wajah kearah sang anak saat ranjang pasien berhenti didorong melepaskan selang oksigen agar dapat berbicara dengan sang anak. Mengerti dengan mau sang ibu Naruto pun mendekat.

"Uzumaki Naruto kau harus menjadi seorang lelaki sejati." Kata sang ibu pelan sebelum terdengar langkah kaki seorang suster yang membawa alat kejut jantung.

"Satu,dua,tiga." Sidokter menggosokkan kedua permukaan rata alat tersebut sebelum berteriak hitung mundur dan meletakkannya di dada wanita berambut merah namun hanya respon pelan dengan tubuh sedikit terangkat sebelum mata itu terpejam.

Naruto POV

Aku meletakkan satu persatu boneka kesayanganku kedalam kotak kardus besar kupandangi lekat boneka teddy dengan baju balerina berwarna pink kuusap pelan boneka itu sebelum kucium untuk terakhir kali.

"Maafkan aku Vallea aku tidak dapat lagi bermain denganmu." Ungkapku sedih jujur aku berat untuk berpisah dengan boneka-bonekaku tapi aku teringat permintaan ibu.

' _Uzumaki Naruto kau harus menjadi lelaki sejati'_

Aku teringat akan ayahku yang selalu menemaniku bermain walaupun hanya melihatku dari jauh. Dia tak pernah marah saat aku tak bermain permainan anak lelaki kebanyakan melainkan permainan anak perempuan. Namun semenjak ayah mengatakan ingin menjadi seorang wanita hari itu juga ayah pergi dari rumah kami. Dan juga kenyataan bahwa ayah ingin menjadi perempuan mebuat ibu sakit aku tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan selain menuruti kemauan ibu.

Ya mulai hari ini aku memutuskan untuk menjadi lelaki sejati seperti pemuda Jepang lainnya. Aku akan menyembunyikan diriku jauh lebih dalam daripada yang pernah orang lain lakukan.

**Otomen Loving You**

Brak

"Apa aku terlambat." Tanya pemuda berambut merah sambil mengatur nafas- ngos-ngosan sepertinya ia baru saja berlari sepanjang lorong.

Seorang gadis berkacak pinggang dengan muka cemberut." Kau pikir kau siapa hah bisa datang terlambat. Cepat ." Bentaknya kemudian menyambar tangan pemuda merah lalu menariknya ke kursi penonton. Gadis itu tersenyum senang ternyata permaian temannya belum dimulai salahkan pemuda merah yang begitu suka terlambat membuatnya harus menunggu di balik pintu _stadium_.

"_Ne_ Hinata sepertinya SMA Konoha akan menang lagi." Katanya santai menghasilkan anggukan dari si gadis berambut indigo _berstyle_ _ponytail_ itu.

.

.

Di arena nampak para pemuda sudah berjejer rapi sambil bersimpuh. Mereka semua memakai hakama hitam dengan pelindung sebagai perlengkapan untuk pertandingan.

Seorang pria kembali duduk disamping pemuda berambut pirang.

"_Gomenne_ _Buchou_." Katanya sambil menunduk merasa bersalah telah membuat sekolah malu karena kekalahannya. Tak perlu author sebutkan ciri-cirinya karena ia hanyalah pemain sampingan yang enggak ngaruh ama ni cerita.

Si pirang menoleh." Ya tak apa." Jawabnya pelan kemudian kembali memandang kedepan.

.

.

"Uzumaki Naruto SMA Konoha , Neji Hyuuga SMA Suna." Teriakan dari speaker memanggil nama dua orang tersebut menandakan bahwa yang dipanggil akan segera bertanding. Namun bukan hanya itu membuat para wanita dari asrama Konoha menajamkan pendengaran namun karena idola mereka disebut.

Para wanita langsung berbisik-bisik mengangkat kipas serempak bertuliskan dua huruf tiap satu kipas bila diurut membentuk kalimat.' Uzumaki Naruto ganbatte'. Kemudian mereka berdiri serempak.

"Satu,dua,tiga."

"Uzumaki." Teriak seorang wanita berambut _bubble gum._

"Na." Teriak yang lain

"Ru."

"To."

"_GANBATTE_." Teriak mereka serempak sembari teriak-teriak histeris.

.

.

"Hah mulai lagi." Hela si gadis berambut _indigo_ lelah poni ratanya menutupi matanya yang menunduk.

"Yah, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana populernya Naruto." Sahut si pemuda merah sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Para pemuda di arena terkikik pelan mendengar teriakan tersebut mereka sama sekali tidak iri karena memang sudah terlalu biasa dengan kepopuleran Kapten mereka tersebut.

"_Ne Bochou_ kami serahkan padamu." Kata salah seorang pria berambut _bob_.

Si pirang yang dipanggil ketua hanya mengangguk sekilas masih menunjukkan wajah seriusnya. Menunduk mengambil penutup wajah yang sudah tertata di depannya memakainya dengan cepat lalu mengikatnya erat.

.

.

"Siap." Wasit menyiapkan sembari mengacungkan salah satu tangannya kedepan memberi pembatas pada kedua pemain yang akan bertarung." _Fight_."

Kedua pemuda yang sudah siap dengan kuda-kuda tersebut langsung menyerang lawan masing-masing dengan pedang dari rotan tersebut.*Apaan namanya saya enggak tahu.

Prak ,prak ,set,prak.

.

"SMA Suna pasti akan menang daripada sekolah Konoha tersebut." Kata pemuda berambut merah panjang a.k.a Nagato angkuh.

"Ya, karena SMA Konoha hanya berisi wanita." Jawab pemuda lain berambut _orange_ a.k.a Pein mereka berdua langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

Bunyi benturan dua benda panjang tersebut terdengar nayring seiring dengan perpindahan pemain untuk mendapat posisi yang pas saat bertarung. Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya kedepan saat Neji juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Praak

Buk

Pedang Neji terjatuh saat pertemuan kedua pedang malah membuat kekuatan keduanya saling menekan. Pemuda itu sudah mengambil ancang-ancang menahan karena tidak mungkin dia mengambil pedangnya sekarang namun dia menaikkan alisnya saat melihat Naruto menurunkan pedangnya yang sudah teracung keatas.

"Ambil pedangmu." Perintah Naruto cepat.

Segera saja Neji mengambil pedang tersebut dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda.

"Siap. _Fight_ ."

.

.

"Kenapa Uzumaki-san menyia-nyiakan kemenangan begitu saja." Tanya seorang gadis berambut pendek dengan wajah cemberut.

"Karena Uzumaki-san lelaki sejati." Sahut sang ketua a.k.a Sakura dengan ber api-api.

.

.

Prak, prak ,set

Tep

Naruto dan Neji terus saja mengayun pedang pelan kemudia menghantamkan keduanya keras namun saat Neji lengah Naruto segera menekan dada Neji dengan ujung tumpul pedang itu. Neji terdiam dia telah kalah. Sementara para wanita bersorak riang kembali meneriakkan yel-yel mereka.

**Otomen Loving You**

Hari itu sudah sore saat Naruto akan pulang dari pertandingannya tadi sebelumnya teman-temannya mengajaknya makan bersama sehingga ia harus pulang lebih lama seperti ini apalagi hujan mulai turun segera saja dia mencari tempat berteduh karena memang dia tak membawa payung. Dilihatnya kebelakang dimana bangunan tempatnya berteduh sebuah minimarket. Dia memutuskan melangkah ke dalam sebelum tubuhnya tak sengaja membentur sesuatu.

Brak

Buah-buah berceceran membuat Naruto segera saja berjongkok untuk memungutnya.

"Ahh _gomen_." Katanya hampir terpekik.

Tangannya dengan tangkas memungut buah yang berserakan memasukkannya dalam kantung belanja namun saat mengambil buah apel merah yang merupakan buah terakhir yang belum dipungut tangannya tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan jemari panjang seseorang.

Sreet

Segera saja orang itu menarik tangannya kemudian berdiri sambil memeluk kantong belanjaan dengan sebelah tangan*gaya khas pria.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat tangan orang yang baru saja dia pegang.

Deg

Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam sepinggang begitu indah dan terlihat sangat halus membuatnya berpikir begitukah rambut bintang iklan shampoo yang biasa ia tonton tentunya kalau tak ada ibunya. Lalu kulitnya putih dan begitu halus saat kulit mereka bersentuhan tadi. Belum lagi matanya yang hitam sekelam malam yang begitu menghanyutkan juga wajahnya yang tampak begitu manis karena sisian rambut depannya yang panjang dijepit kesamping sehingga nampak seperti poni. Satu kata yang dapat Naruto ucapkan indah, karena cantik saja menurutnya tak cukup.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disitu _Dobe_."

Twitch

Apa-apaan wanita di depannya ini baru saja ia ingin mengatakan gadis ini sempurna namun segera saja ditepisnya kalimat itu saat mendengar kata tersebut."_Teme_ ,apa maksudmu hah."

"Ya, karena kau berjongkok seperti orang bodoh." Jawabnya santai.

Naruto segera memikirkan kondisinya sekarang ini berjongkok dengan kepala mendongak keatas. Oh tidak dia harus terlihat _gentle_.

"Ya ,terserah kau saja."

**Otomen Loving You**

Gadis itu hampir melangkah pergi saat dia telah membuka payungnya namun ketika melihat Naruto yang tak bergerak gadis itupun menoleh.

"Kenapa tidak pulang?" Tanyanya lembut membuat Naruto membeku dengan pertanyaannya barusan lebih tepatnya kata-katanya yang lembut membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Hei,_Dobe_ kau masih disana kan?" Tanyanya lagi. Memastikan bahwa roh Naruto belum diambil oleh _Shinigami_.

Jleb

Naruto langsung tersadar dari melamunnya saat gadis itu kembali mengejeknya apa-apaan itu. Tadi begitu lembut sekarang kasar jangan-jangan gadis ini memiliki kepribadian ganda.

"Aku tidak membawa payung." Jawabnya cepat.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa ikut denganku." Sahut si gadis berambut hitam tersebut.

"Tapi." Ragu Naruto.

"Cepatlah hujannya lebat sekali mungkin kau tak akan bisa pulang sampai nanti malam." Jelasnya memberi keyakinan.

"Baiklah." Jawab Naruto akhirnya.

**Otomen Loving You**

Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan kediaman menyelimuti mereka Naruto memegang payung walaupun agak kesulitan karena si gadis ternyata lebih tinggi darinya walaupun hanya 5 centi tapi itu perkiraannya tetap saja kan dia kalah tinggi. Naruto baru tahu bahwa bau gadis di sampingnya adalah aroma _mint_ membuat lelah yang dideritanya agak berkurang karena bau menyegarkan tersebut.

Tes

Tes

"Ah tinggal gerimis, sepertinya aku sudah bisa berjalan sendiri." Kata Naruto cepat tak mau terus-terus bersama gadis yang bisa membuat pipinya memanas dan dadanya terasa sesak. Walaupun memang tinggal gerimis jadi gadis itu pasti akan percaya padanya.

"_Arigatou_." Ucapnya cepat mengambil langkah kesamping selangkah untuk keluar dari payung. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk sekilas sebagai jawaban.

.

.

"Sakit yang tidak terasa sakit, dan dada terasa sesak. Benarkah tousan?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa sambil memegangi dadanya. Di sentuhnya pipinya pelan. Suhunya tetap sama tapi kenapa dia merasa pipinya panas? Entahlah Naruto kau akan tahu nanti.

**Otomen Loving You**

"Moe, kau mau aku untuk mengatakan perasaanmu padanya. Oh tidak aku tidak mau. Nanti dia salah paham bagaimana?"

"..."

"Ah tentu saja karena aku cantik."

"..."

"Huh kau jahat. Aku ini kan calon _Miss Universe_."

"..."

"Apa maksudmu hah aku tidak mau bicara denganmu lagi."

Pik

Wanita berambut merah panjang dengan jabrik sedikit dibagian belakang bergaya _harajuku_ dengan gaun _barbie_ lebar berwarna pink serta kacamata besar bertengger di hidungnya cukup membuatnya terlihat aneh tersebut memandang ketus pada ponsel yang digenggamnya.

"Ishh, dia memang menyebalkan."

Tet, tet,tet

"Ah _moshi-moshi_." Sapa wanita itu lagi dengan gaya bicara nenek-nenek.

"..."

"Oh ,kau mau _Obaasan_ mu ini menemanimu tidur?" Tanyanya sambil tertawa masih dengan gaya nenek-neneknya.

Sreet

Seorang pemuda berambut merah yang merupakan ketua kelas langsung menyembul setelah pintu digeser.

"Karin-_sensei_ apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya dengan raut wajah kesal karena berkat guru yang doyan sekali mencari perhatian ini tidurnya yang akan dilanjutkan di sekolah karena dia tadi malam semalaman bermain _psp_ jika saja teman-temannya tidak memaksanya memanggil _sensei_ yang menurutnya menyebalkan ini. Bayangkan saja seharusnya Guru datang sesuai waktu yang berlaku bagi para murid tapi dia tidak.

"Ah Gaara _gomen_." Jawabnya santai segera masuk kedalam kelas..

.

.

"_Ohayou_." Sapanya namun tak ada seorangpun yang menyahut segera saja dia mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti seorang _kondektur_ musik.

Murid-muridpun berdiri serempak."_Ohayou sensei_." Pimpin Gaara dengan lesu.

"_Ohayou sensei_." Ulang yang lain sama lesunya.

Namun sepertinya _sensei_ tersebut tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut. Dia menggerakkan tangannya gemulai membuat yang melihat merasa mual.

"Jadi kalian sudah tahu?" Tanyanya dengan raut wajah antusias.

"Tau apa _sensei_?" Tanya seorang lelaki dengan rambut panjang memakai seragam wanita.

"Boo, gayamu seperti itu sekarang." Tanyanya sambil tertawa geli.

"Aku juga _sensei_." Seru seorang lagi dengan gaya sama layaknya lelaki pertama.

"Wah kalian semangat seperti cacing kepanasan." Katanya cekikikan.

"_Sensei_ kalau cacing itu Lee." Teriak kiba menunjuk Lee dengan tidak sopan.

"Apa maksudmu ha?" Bentak Lee tak terima.

"Ya kau memang cacing." Sahut pria berambut klimis.

"Kau." Desis Lee marah.

Brak

Semua mata langsung memandang kearah Shikamaru namun semua langsung menunduk tak berani menatap pemuda yang doyan tidur tersebut. Pemuda tersebut akan murka kalau waktu tidurnya diganggu.

"Apa?" Desisnya pelan dengan aura hitam juga serangkaian makhluk dari neraka menyembul keluar.

"Ku kira kau akan mengolokku juga." Lee mencoba bersuara pelan.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya santai kemudian tertidur lagi.

Merasa kondisi kelas makin tidak terkendalai Karin segera saja menepuk tangan untuk membuat semua tenang namun tidak berhasil.

"Ku mohon diam."

Semua langsung diam saat Naruto yang berbicara memang kuat ternyata kharismanya namun tak lama kemudian.

"Satu,dua,tiga."

'Oh tidak jangan lagi batin para pria serempak.'

"Uzumaki." Tak usah disebut kalian sudah tau kan siapa pemimpinnya.

"Na."

"Ru."

"To."

"_Sugoi_." Teriak mereka serempak sambil mengangkat kipas bertulis yang selalu mereka bawa kemanapun? Gaah fanatik yang aneh.

"Wah kalian selalu bagus." Puji Karin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ehm. Baiklah ucapkan selamat pada Uzumaki Naruto yang berhasil memenangkan pertandingan _kendo_ antar sekolah _regional_. Selanjutnya dia akan mewakili sekolah kita dalam tingkat nasional." Teriaknya semangat.

Naruto berdiri,menunduk hormat."_Arigatou gozaimasu_ untuk dukungan teman-teman semuanya." Katanya sopan sambil tersenyum manis membuat mata para wanita langsung berubah love-love dan jangan lupakan darah mengalir pelan dari lubang hidung.

**Otomen Loving You**

"Aa,kita juga kedatangan murid baru." Seru sang sensei.

Seorang gadis berjalan memasuki kelas sambil tersenyum.

"Ohayou, namaku Uchiha Sasuke mulai hari ini sekolah ini akan jadi sekolahku." Katanya sambil tersenyum."_Yoroshiku onegai shimasu_."

Naruto yang sedari tadi pandangannya ke depan sehingga matanya langsung dapat menangkap bayangan gadis itu. Matanya memicing mencoba mengingat siapa gadis ini.

"Ah kau yang kemarin kan." Serunya merasa senang setelah ingat dengan gadis itu.

Gadis itu menoleh."Ah kau yang tidak membawa payung itu ya?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum dan menunjuk Naruto.

"Ah iya,_gomen_." Naruto menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"_Daijoubo_."

**Otomen Loving You**

"Moe, sepertinya Uchiha-_san_ dan Uzumaki-_san_ sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Karin bersing a song.

"Sepertinya begitu." Jawab semua murid serempak namun terlihat lesu.

"Sepertinya mereka punya perasaan satu sama lain?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Sepertinya mereka punya hubungan khusus?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Bagus." Kata sang sensei berlenggak sok anggun menuju mejanya. Sepertinya semua jawaban murid tadi memang di _setting_ oleh guru tersebut. Tapi tak disangka akibatnya adalah wajah Naruto yang merah merona.

.

.

"Ah nona sepertinya kita pernah bertemu." Kata Gaara santai sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Eh, _nani_?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Yah begitulah akan kuingat-ingat dimana. Sebelum itu bagaimana kalau nomor untuk berhubungan?"

"Ah begitu." Katanya sambil terkikik."0-2-3."

Semua murid laki-laki serempak mengambil ponsel mereka dan membukanya berdesak-desakan mendekati wanita cantik di depan.

"Ah sudah-sudah. Lebih baik kalian minta nomorku saja?" Tanya Karin sambil tersenyum genit.

"Ieee." Jawab para murid serempak.

_**TBC**_

Gyahaha ini fict kutulis dalam waktu 3 jam.*ngebut/emang jalan apa? Ni ide muncul gegara nonton serial drama Otomen Summer. Langsung ngebet pengen bikin fic ini karena mengelihat cowonya uke banget. Walaupun ini serial sebenarnya straight berhubung saya fujo ganti yaoi dan alurnya juga ide didalamnya juga akan saya bikin beda walaupun nantinya akan ada kesamaan. Maklum kan idenya berasal dari serial* ngeles banget bilang aja engga punya ide.

Kalau lagu jangan pernah dinyanyiin sayya ngarang sih.

Gomen juga banyak tentang pertandingan kendonya yang keskip soalnya aku engga ada yang tau tentang _kendo. Kalau tau_ aku minta tolong dong kasih info ke aku soalnya nbku lagi engga bisa buat buka internet.

Yup sekian mohon tinggalkan reviewnya yua.

Kalau banyak yang review bakal 'di' lanjut.

**Review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Otomen Loving You**

**Disclaimer : biar saya sembah sujud tetap aja milik*Masashi Kishimoto*.**

**Genre :Romace/sedikit humor**

**Rate : Untuk sementara T aja dulu**

**Pair :Sasunaru**

**Warn:Ooc,lebay,garing, Typos dan segudang kesalahan lainnya. Yang terpenting nih shonen-ai. Kalo **_**Homophobhia **_**disarankan untuk segera tekan tombol **_**back**_** kalau ngotot jangan salahkan saya**.

Yuhu yang ngeriview sebelumnya ini 'di' update. Gomenne soal pertanyaan yang belum terjawab karena akan terjawab di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Kalau nanya ini yaoi dengan sangat tidak jelas akan saya jawab." Ini Yaoi." Teriak –teriak di depan got.#jeduak ditendang ampe Antartika. Dan makasih udah review. Huaaa Masaki okada dan Koji Seto Uke bangettt nangis- bom Bali di depan TV.*okeh abaikan author nista ini.

**Otomen Loving You**

"Jadi kenapa Uchiha-_san_ sangat tertarik dengan _Kendo_?"

"Ah hanya sekedar ingin." Jawab Sasuke santai kini mereka sedang berjalan bertiga dengan pemuda merah.

Naruto menaikkan alis bingung. Dia tak suka dengan kata hanya sekedar ingin. Baginya _Kendo_ adalah hal yang menolongnya menutupi semua rahasianya selama ini.

"Sebenarnya aku dan kakakku sangat menyukai olahraga apalagi beladiri." Lanjut Sasuke melihat Naruto hanya menunduk tak merespon.

"_Masaka_?" Kali ini wajah Naruto berubah antusias. Sementara pemuda merah malah asik memperhatikan mereka berdua sesekali dia terkikik geli.

"_Hai_." Jawab Sasuke semangat.

Mereka bertiga berjalan dalam diam entah apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan.

Drap drap darp

"Uzumaki-_san_."

Sontak ketiganya menoleh pada suara yang memanggil mereka err sebenarnya hanya Naruto. Seorang pemuda berwajah imut dengan rambut _orange_ tengah berlari kearah mereka. Sepintas terlihat seperti wanita apalagi badannya yang tergolong ukuran mungil.

"Uzumaki-_san_. Kurama Kyuubi _desu, Yoroshiku_." Kata pemuda yang baru saja memperkenalkan diri sambil menunduk.

"_Yoroshiku ne_."

Mata pemuda mungil itu langsung berbinar saat perkenalannya dibalas oleh idolanya? Iya idolanya.

"Uzumaki-_san_ aku sangat mengidolakanmu. Aku selalu melihat permainanmu. _Sugoi_." Serunya sambil memegang lengan baju Naruto. Duh yaoi live action autor mimisaaaaaaaaaaaan.

Naruto hanya tersenyum salah tingkah. Sementara dua orang lainnya hanya saling pandang sambil tertawa kecil.' _Kawai_.' Batin mereka serempak.

"Uzumaki-_san_ jadikan aku muridmu. Naruto-_sensei_." Tunduknya sekali lagi.

"Ah, _hai_." Jawab Naruto sambil membungkuk juga.

"Wah kau bahkan sekarang menjadi _sensei_ Naruto." Goda Gaara. Naruto hanya mendengus. Sementara pemuda _orange_ a.k.a Kyuubi sedang melompat-lompat gaje saking senangnya.

**Otomen Loving You**

Wush

"Hah." Desah Nagato saat bola yang keluar dari mesin pelempar lagi-lagi tidak dapat dia pukul.

"Nagato gantian." Seru Pein kembaran Nagato.

"Sebentar sekali lagi." Jawab si merah malas.

Bop

Wush

"Arghhhhh. Kenapa tidak kena jugaa." Teriak Nagato frustasi.

"Sekarang giliran-." Pein tak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Nagato berbalik dengan aura suram. Merasa tidak enak dia akhirnya diam saja saat Nagato menyeretnya keluar.

Trak

Dua pasang kepala merah-_orange_ tersebut menoleh mendengar suara di ruang sebelah yang memang hanya dibatasi kawat terlihat seorang anak perempuan dengan baju balet berwarna pink memegang tongkat bisbol dengan posisi siaga.

Bop

Trak

Kedua mata itu membulat saat bola yang dilempar oleh mesin pelempar dipukul dengan begitu mudah.

"Strike." Teriak mereka namun segera menutup mulut karena menganggap itu hanya kebetulan.

Bop

Trak

Sekali lagi bola itu dipukul begitu saja oleh si bocah.

"Jadikan kami murid, sensei." Teriak mereka.

.

.

"Aku membencinya." Kata seorang pemuda berambut panjang dengan kacamata membingkai wajah tegasnya.

Dua pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari dalam ruangan langsung menaikkan alis.

"Siapa?" Tanya mereka serempak.

Pemuda yang duduk bersebelahan dengan laki-laki berbadan besar memakai singlet hitam menunduk meremas jemarinya keras.

"Aku membenci Uzumaki Naruto." Tegasnya.

Kedua temannya menengok cepat sementara pria besar tetap duduk santai sambil menyenderkan tangannya pada bahu kursi.

"Kalau begitu kita hancurkan saja Neji." Kata Pein dengan semangat. Memang hal yang berbau dendam sangat disukai pemuda ber_pierching_ tersebut.

"Ya, akan aku hancurkan." Kata Neji mengangkat kepalanya menunjukkan sorot mata tajam di balik kacamatanya.

**Otomen Loving You**

Seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang menggambar sketsa manga sosok seorang lelaki berwajah tampan namun juga manis kalau dilihat sekilas kaya Ichigo di Bleach./pletak*kenapa lo ngaco kesana?. /garuk-garuk kepala *ah gomen nyengir sapi./jeduak

"Tidak bisa. Tidak bisa ditebak." Gumamnya Frustasi.

Sebuah tangan mengalung di pundaknya membuat pemuda tersebut menoleh cepat. Mata sebening _emeraldnya_ langsung bertumbuk dengan _amethyst_ yang indah. Pemuda tersebut kembali membalikkan wajahnya ke sketsa wajah yang sudah dilemparkannya ke atas paha karena terlampau putus asa.

"Kau masih belum bisa membaca karakternya?" Tanya si gadis menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya yang bertumpu pada paha sementara tangan lainnya masih setia menempel pada pundak si pemuda.

"Ya." Jawab si pemuda pelan.

Si gadis terdiam sebentar menarik tangannya yang menggantung pada bahu si pemuda merah a.k.a Gaara kemudian memegang dagunya berpose ala detektif. Si gadis tersenyum setelah lampu mendadak muncul di atas kepalanya.

"Hey aku punya ide."

"Apa?" Tanya Gaara penasaran wajahnya langsung berbinar cerah.

"..." Si gadis dan Gaara langsung tersenyum.

"Kau benar Hinata." Katanya sambil tertawa maniak.

**Otomen Loving You**

"Ishh , sepertinya murid baru itu akan di jadikan target Sabaku-_san_."

"Iya, disanjung lalu dibohongi kemudian dicampakkan begitu saja." Sambung yang lain pura-pura sedih padahal dalam hati gembira karena gadis yang bisa langsung dekat dengan idola mereka yaitu Naruto akan sakit hati. Tanpa menyadari bahwa orang yang dijadikan kambing hitam ada di belakang mereka.

"Ku dengar Gaara-_san_ dan Sasuke-_san_ ada di ruangan pendidikan rumah." Kata yang satunya terkikik sambil menutupi mulut dengan kipas.

Deg

Naruto yang tadinya berlari hendak masuk kedalam kelas mengambil handphonenya yang tertinggal segera berhenti setelah mendengar kata 'murid baru' dan 'Gaara'. Siapa yang tidak tau kalau Gaara itu adalah seorang _playboy_ dia bahkan bisa berganti pacar dalam 3 hari sekali. Apalagi dia teman Naruto sehingga Naruto tau tak pernah ada seorangpun yang benar-benar sang Sabaku itu suka. Dia harus segera menolong Sasuke sebelum terlambat.

"Ah Uzumaki-_san_." Saat hendak berlari suara seseorang menghentikannya.

.

.

Tubuh Naruto berjengit panik saat mendengar suara yang begitu genit dan cepat, berbalik secara patah-patah sembari dalam hati berdo'a khusyuk semoga perkiraannya salah. Tapi sepertinya _Dewi_ _Fortuna _kali ini tidak berpihak padanya. Terlihat warna merah muda mendominasi sudah warna seragam sekolah berwarna pink rambutnya berwarna pink pula. Naruto meringis dalam hati-suka. Bukan suka pada orangnya tapi pada warnanya. Argh Naruto sangat ingin warnanya.

"Uzumaki-_san_ sepertinya kita berjodoh." Tawanya genit sambil mengipas-ngipas tubuhnya pelan dengan gaya nona Eropa tempo dulu. Naruto tak menjawab hanya bisa _sweatdrope_ sesekali meringis bingung.

"Uzumaki-_san_ _Kami-sama_ begitu menyayangi kita sehingga selalu mempertemukan kita. Baiklah karena kita sudah sangat 'dekat' maka aku akan memanggilmu dengan panggilan Naruto-_kun_ dan juga karena Naruto-_kun_ sepertinya sangat ingin berbicara denganku aku akan memberikan sebanyak-banyaknya waktu yang kau mau. Kau senangkan Naruto-_ku?_." Tanyanya sambil berbalik mengarah pada Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_." Panggilnya entah pada siapa karena tak ada orang lagi disana selain dirinya. Hantu mungkin.

**Otomen Loving You**

**Naruto POV**

"Hosh, hosh,hosh."

Aku berhenti didepan pintu ruangan pendidikan rumah mencoba mengatur nafasku yang memburu.

"Ah, ayolah lihat sedikit saja." Aku hampir saja membuka pintu di depanku saat mendengar suara itu, suara seorang pria dan aku sangat kenal siapa orang yang memiliki suara itu.'Gaara' batinku panik.

Ingin ku dobrak pintu itu saat mendengar suara wanita terdengar malu-malu." Ah jangan Gaara-_san_ aku malu."

Kutempelkan telingaku ke daun pintu untuk mendengar lebih jelas suara itu.

"Ah sedikit saja Sasuke-_sama_."

Deg

Argh apa-apaan itu tadi Sasuke memanggil Gaara dengan namanya sekarang Gaara memanggil Sasuke dengan akhiran '_sama'_ ingat '_sama'_. Entah kenapa rasanya sedikit sesak saat itu. Sasuke bahkan masih memanggilku dengan sebutan margaku.

"Tidak aku malu." Jawab Sasuke sedikit tegas.

"Ayolah aku datang." Bujuk Gaara belum menyerah.

Cklek

Kriet

Kudorong pintu pelan agar tak menimbulkan keributan walaupun aku sangat ingin mendobrak pintu itu sekarang ada rasa tidak nyaman disini- di dadaku. Terlihat Gaara dan Sasuke sedang berdiri berdampingan, saat aku masuk tadi ternyata Gaara mau menuangkan telur yanng sudah dia pecahkan kedalam mangkuk. Sementara Sasuke di sebelahnya berdiri sambil melihat kegiatan Gaara. Saat mendengar pintu terbuka keduanya langsung menoleh kearahku. Tanpa sadar aku menghembuskan nafas lega saat tak terjadi hal yang 'iya-iya' diantara mereka.

"Ah Naruto aku tadi membantu Sasuke untuk membuat kue." Seru Gaara sambil tersenyum melihat kearahku.

"Iya. Ini sudah jadi satu." Sambung Sasuke sambil menunjukkan kue yang menurutku tidak berbentuk. Terlihat seperti monster coklat dalam mimpi buruk anak-anak yang tidak suka sikat gigi. Sausnya berlumuran tidak jelas dan apa itu? Pasta. Kenapa ada pasta di atas kue. Tidak taukah mereka tak pernah ada dalam sejarah pasta menjadi toping demi tikus yang menjadi koki di kartun _Rattatoile _ini sangat buruk.

Kulihat sekilas Gaara tersenyum atau menyerigai melihat ekspresi horrorku entahlah aku tak tau." Ah sepertinya aku ada urusan lain." Katanya cepat kemudian berlalu setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa di kelas pada kami berdua.

Kulirik pada meja yang berantakan, tepung berhamburan belum lagi bau anyir telur yang sepertinya tumpah.' Tidak ini sangat buruk.' Kugigit bibir bawahku menahan keinginanku.

Plok

Bunyi telur yang jatuh membuatku mengarahkan pandanganku kedalam mangkuk. Sasuke terlihat memecahkan 5 buah telur kemudian memcampurkannya begitu saja dengan tepung.' Tidak jangan aku mohon tidak boleh melihat.' Teriakku dalam hati.

Adonan yang bahkan tidak tercampur merata itu dia masukkan ke dalam loyang. Setelah masuk kedalam _microwave_ ditekan-tekannya tombol yang ada begitu saja.' Tidak aku tidak sanggup, aku ingin membantu.'

"Bolehkah aku membantumu?" Tanyaku pelan sambil menggigit bibir.

Sasuke menoleh kearahku mengerutkan keningnya."_Souka_?" Tanyanya tak yakin. Aku segera menganggukan kepala.

Dia tersenyum, kembali mendekat pada meja."_Hai, arigatou_."

**Otomen Loving You**

Terlihat telur yang sudah kukocok mengembang pelan, warnanya tak lagi bening dan jingga tapi sudah bewarna kuning pucat aku tersenyum melihat hasil karyaku juga bertekstur seperti spon halus. Kusodorkan mangkuk itu padanya namun dia hanya menatapku bingung.

"Masukkan tepung itu perlahan kedalam adonan sampai merata. Okey." Instruksiku dengan sabar.

"_Hai_." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

**Naruto POV end.**

**Otomen Loving You**

Gaara berdiri di depan pintu dengan mata membulat tangannya yang gemetar masih memegang sebuah buku sketsa dengan erat. Dia hampir jatuh kalau tidak berpegangan pada tong sampah di samping pintu.

"Tak kusangka Naruto seperti itu." Gumamnya tak sadar setelah melihat fakta yang ada di depannya.

.

.

Sasuke meletakkan buah cerry di tengah tumpukan bunga dari cream penghias kue yang telah Naruto buat. Terlihat pandangan kagum dari mata sang Uchiha.

"Sepertinya padang bunga." Serunya sambil tersenyum senang.

"_Hai_. Kalau kita melakukannya dengan hati maka kue yang kita buat akan sempurna. Kita tidak hanya memberikan kehangatan pada kuenya dengan mesin tapi juga hati kita itulah yang biasanya koki lakukan hingga yang dia hasilkan selalu sempurna." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Wah,sepertinya kau memang sangat pandai yah?" puji Sasuke.

"_Arigatou_."

Degh

' Apa yang barusan kulakukan kenapa aku merasa senang dipuji. Tidak boleh aku tidak boleh senang.' Teriak batin Naruto galau. Naruto melangkah mundur dengan dengan wajah pucat setelah sadar apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Uzumaki-san?"

"Ah, tidak aku hanya asal kok. Hehe tak sengaja melihat _Kaasan_ memasak kemarin." Kata Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepala salah tingkah.

"A-aku permisi." Lanjutnya gugup.

.

.

Brak

Gaara yang melihat Naruto menuju pintu segera menjauh namun dia tersandung kakinya sendiri hingga terjatuh. Segera saja dia berguling kebalik tempat sampah saat mendengar pintu dibuka keras tadi. Naruto tampak keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia hampir memucat saat Naruto melangkahkan kaki keluar melihat Naruto mengambil arah yang berlawanan dengan tempatnya sekarang Gaara segera bernafas lega.

**Otomen Loving You**

Dua pemuda berwajah sama berjalan dengan angkuh sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan seorang pria dengan baju singlet berwarna hitam. Kayanya suka banget baju singlet. Mau ngelihatin bulu ketek ya?/plaked jangan hiraukan author ngaco ini yang suka nongol sembarangan.

Di depan mereka tampak bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan berbagai macam warna. Di atas bertumpuk bunga besar sedangkan di bagian bawah jejeran bunga berbatang kecil berjejer rapi nampak indah dan sangat menyegarkan mata. Kedua pemuda menyerigai.

Tep, tep,tep.

Bunga-bunga itu diinjak begitu saja oleh dua orang pemuda tersebut sambil tertawa-tawa senang. Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja datang langsung mengeratkan pelukannya pada bibit bunga yang dibawanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Desisnya marah. Tak terima, Tentu saja karena itu taman yang dia rawat dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya pemuda ber_pierching _sing a song.

Naruto mengemeretakan giginya kesal."Kau tidak tau apa bahwa tumbuhan adalah paru-paru dunia. Jika tumbuhan rusak maka tidak akan lagi tersedia udara bersih untuk kita semua." Serunya terlampau marah.

"Memang apa peduli kami?" Tanya mereka kemudian kembali menginjak-injak bunga tersebut.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan cari tempat lain saja." Sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Keduanya sontak berbalik dan menjauh dari tempat tersebut sambil menggerutu.

.

.

Naruto menarik nafas lega segera berjongkok merapikan tanaman yang rusak hingga nampak kelihatan kembali indah.

"Bunga anggrek ya?" Tanya Neji.

"Ya."

"Terlihat begitu indah saat ini, hm anggrek panda yah. Angrek yang indah dan terlihat lebih besar disini." Tunjuknya pada bunga anggrek yang menjuntai dengan kelopak besar tersebut.

"Ya aku merawatnya sebisaku." Jawab Naruto masih asyik merapikan kembali tamannya.

"Bunga anggrek hanya akan tumbuh indah saat musim semi karena tak tahan dengan musim dingin." Kata Neji sambil memasukkan tangan ke saku celana.

Naruto mendongak pada Neji."Kau sepertinya tau banyak."

"Hm." Gumam Neji sambil berbalik.

**Otomen Loving You**

Lee dan Kiba sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Kyuubi saat dua pemuda angkuh a.k.a Nagato dan Pein berjalan kearah mereka segera saja mereka berbalik namun belum sempat karena sudah ketahuan oleh dua pemuda tersebut.

.

"Hei, kalian?" Panggil mereka angkuh.

Ketiga pemuda yang diambil diam membuat kedua pemuda itu menggerutu sebal.

"Dimana _kendojo_?" Tanya Pein.

"Tidak tau." Jawab lee tegas.

Pein memicingkan mata tak suka." Cepat jawab." Bentaknya.

"Tidak." Kali ini Kiba yang membusungkan dada.

"Kalian." Geram Nagato-Pein kesal.

Pemuda mungil kita a.k.a Kyuubi hanya memberi semangat dengan mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal sedikit ke atas. Apa yang bisa dilakukan orang yang baru saja berlatih _kendo_ seperti dirinya.

"Hei kau beritahukan mereka." Perintah pria berbaju singlet yang selalu saja mengekor pada pemuda merah-_orange_.

Lee dan kiba langsung bergidik." Disana , belok kanan." Jelas keduanya cepat.

Nagato dan Pein tersenyum sinis kemudian memberikan sebuah kotak entah apa yang diterima dengan cepat oleh Kiba dan Lee. Sementara raut wajah Kyuubi langsung berubah cemas'_ gawat harus beritahu Naruto sensei' _batinnya panik.

Dia segera mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya namun ketika pemberitahuan pesan terkirim muncul matanya langsung membulat horror.

"Salah kirim." Serunya pelan malah terdengar seperti bisikan.

.

.

Ting ting

Haha engga tau nada sambung buat sms ya sudahlah pakai embel-embel ayu dulu lah. Sasuke yang baru saja akan memasukkan telur ke dalam mangkuk merogoh sakunya celana err maksudnya roknya. Ternyata dia masih penasaran dengan pengajaran Naruto tadi.

Dia membuak flip handphonenya namun saat tampilan pesan muncul sorot pandangnya berubah serius.

**Otomen Loving You**

Bark, bark, tark

Nagato dan Pein dengan semangat mematahkan beberapa pedang yang tersusun rapi. Sementara beberapa potongan lain sudah telebih dahulu berserakan dilantai. Tatami yang seharusnya teratur bahkan ada yang terbalik dan terlipat dua.

Neji memandang puas pada tempat yang awal kedatangannya rapi dan teratur namun sekarang lebih nampak seperti gudang. Dia bersandar pada salah satu tiang dinding di ruangan tersebut.

Tap, tap, tap

Pemuda itu menajamkan pendengaran dan memperlihatkan serigai saat disangkanya yang akan datang adalah rivalnya. Namun serigainya memudar saat gadis cantik berbadan tinggi kini berdiri di depan mereka.

"Kau Hyuuga Neji?" Tanya gadis itu dengan penekanan.

Pemuda itu memandang remeh si gadis." Ya lalu kenapa?" Jawabnya santai kemudian balik bertanya.

Gadis itu menggeram sorot matanya tajam menandakan ia sedang marah. Namun ia harus menahan diri. Dia tidak boleh memukul orang-orang di depannya sekarang.

.

.

"Naruto-_sensei_ gawat." Teriak Kyuubi setelah dia berdiri di hadapan Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto bingung sembari berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya ya karena memang ia sedang menanam bunga.

"_Kendojo_. Penyerangan." Kata Kyuubi terbalik karena saking gugup dan capenya tadi saat berlari.

Mata Naruto membulat. Tubuhnya menegang. Dia yang awalnya akan kembali merapikan bunga langsung bergegas melepas sarung tangannya dan berlari menuju _kendojo_.

**Otomen Loving You**

Sreet

Drap, drap,drap

Naruto bergegas memasuki ruangan _kendojo_ saat dia berhasil mencapai tempat tersebut. Namun sebelumnya ia tetap mengingat aturan dalam dojo yaitu melepas sepatu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Geramnya saat dojo yang selama ini dia begitu junjung tiba-tiba saja menjadi begitu berantakan.

Semua orang yang disana langsung menoleh kearahnya. Sasuke berjengit panik takut disangka melakukan pengrusakan juga oleh Naruto sementara yang lain malah tertawa-tawa.

"Menurutmu apa?" Tanya Neji santai.

"Setidaknya kalian melepas sepatu kalian. Ini tempat suci." Bentaknya.

Neji mengerling pada Nagato dan Pein segera saja di jawab anggukan oleh keduanya.

Trang

Bingkai kaca yang tadinya membingkai kertas bertuliskan huruf kanji berisi filsafat kendo dihancurkan begitu saja oleh Nagato. Sementara Pein menghancurkan piagam yang baru saja Naruto dapat saat pertandingan kemarin. Naruto menggemeretakan giginya kesal tempat yang ia junjung tinggi di hancurkan begitu saja oleh mereka. Dia meremas tangannya kuat-kuat untuk menyalurkan amarahnya.

"Kenapa tidak memukul Naruto?" Tanya Neji dengan nada mencemooh mencoba membuat Naruto semakin panas.

" Ah aku tau bukannya seseorang yang akan mengikuti pertandingan kendo tidak boleh melukai orang lain." Katanya sinis lebih pada diri sendiri.

"Hyuuga-_san_ kau licik." Seru Sasuke.

Neji tak menggubris dampratan Sasuke yang menarik baginya sekarang adalah ekspresi marah seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

"Ambil pedangmu Hyuuga-_san_." Perintah Naruto tenang walaupun dalam hati sudah kesal luar biasa.

"Naruto-_sensei_ bukannya tidak boleh bertarung." Serobot Kyuubi. Dia tak akan membiarkan gurunya batal ikut turnamen karena orang sombong di depan mereka ini.

"Tutup pintunya Kyuubi." Perintah Naruto tak menggubris perkataan Kyuubi. Dia sudah terlampau marah sekarang tidak boleh ada yang merusak dojonya.

"Iee Naruto-_sensei_." Ngotot Kyuubi tak mau kalah.

"Kyuubi tutup pintunya. Aku akan menanggung semua resiko yang akan terjadi." Perintah Naruto lagi berbalik pada Kyuubi dengan ekspresi sangat serius.

Kyuubi langsung bergidik dengan tatapan gurunya segera saja dia berlari kearah pintu.

Sreet, sreet.

Terdengar pintu di geser dibuka dan ditutup sebelum suara orang bersandar di depannya terdengar.

"Naruto-sensei." Lirihnya.

Bukan hanya pertandingan nanti yang ia pikirkan saat ini tapi bagaimana mungkin Naruto untuk menghadapi empat orang sekaligus. Tak akan ada yang bisa membantunya termasuk Kyuubi sendiri. Sasuke? Dia seorang wanita tak mungkin bisa diharapkan sebagai penolong Naruto bukan?

**Otomen Loving You**

Prak,prak,set

"Hyuuga-san hentikan semua ini." Bujuk Naruto tak mau Neji mengambil jalan yang salah dalam hidupnya. Maksudnya jadi orang pendendam gitu.

"Tidak. Ini sudah keinginanku Uzumaki." Tegasnya sinis dan dingin.

Prak

Terjadi lagi dimana dua pedang beradu keras sehingga pedang Neji kembali terpelanting. Neji menggeram karena merasa dikalahkan untuk kedua kali. Segera saja diambilnya pedang tersebut karena memang hanya itu yang tersisa sebagai pedang yang bagus setelah pengrusakan tadi. Diserangnya Naruto dengan brutal namun dengan mudah dihindari.

Brugh

Neji terjatuh setelah dorongan keras dari Naruto. Dia memandang sengit Naruto.

"_Gomenne_ Hyuuga-_san_ tapi lebih baik tidak usah dilanjutkan." Katanya sopan sambil membungkuk.

Buag

Naruto langsung terjatuh akibat hantaman keras tersebut. Seorang pria dengan kaos singlet berdiri kokoh.

"Jangan lupa kalau aku sedari tadi ada disini." Katanya sambil tersenyum angkuh.

Neji langsung bangun dan bergabung dengan tiga orang lainnya yang mulai mendekat kearah Naruto. Siap untuk menjadikan Naruto samsak hidup. Naruto sendiri sudah tak berkutik selain karena perutnya masih sakit juga karena dia tak akan menyiakan begitu saja kesempatan untuk pertandingan tingkat nasional sehingga dia lebih memilih dipukuli.

Tap tap tap

Buag

Naruto memejamkan mata siap menerima pukulan namun tak ada satupun rasa sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya. Dia membuka mata saat iris birunya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang berdiri kokoh di depannya.

"Jangan lupakan disini ada aku juga." Katanya sambil tersenyum manis mengulang kata-kata yang diungkapkan pria berbadan besar yang baru saja dia pukul hingga ambruk itu.

Keempat orang disana menggeram karena merasa diremehkan oleh seorang perempuan. Tidak peduli yang melawan adalah seorang perempuan akan tetap mereka hancurkan.

Nagato bersiap meluncurkan pukulan saat terlebih dahulu tangannya ditangkap oleh Sasuke dipelintir ke belakang sebelum memukul tengkuknya keras.

Hyaa

Kick

Sasuke melakukan gerakan memutar saat Pein mendekat sehingga kakinya langsung mengenai leher Pein. Rambutnya yang bergerak perlahan mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya sehingga menampakkan kesan Feminim itu terkena muntahan darah Pein saat Sasuke memukul dada pemuda itu hingga terjatuh.

Neji maju sayang hanya beberapa langkah sudah berhasil dipatahkan Sasuke dengan cara memukul wajah itu keras. Sepertinya hidungnya patah karena terdengar suara retak saat Sasuke pukul tadi hingga ia langsung tersungkur di lantai.

Pria tinggi besar segara bangkit menggeram kesal karena yang lain telah berhasil dikalahkan oleh Sasuke. Segera saja dia menyarangkan tendangan kerasnya kearah Sasuke namun berhasil ditangkis dengan mudah oleh gadis itu.

Kretak

Bunyi tulang bergeser terdengar saat Sasuke memutar paha yang dipegangnya sebelum membanting orang itu keras.

Naruto menatap tak percaya sekaligus kagum pada kekuatan Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh dengan kuda-kuda masih terpasang saat dia menormalkan deru nafasnya berjaga jika saja ada diantara empat orang yang terbaring di depannya menyerang walaupun itu sangat tidak mungkin melihat kondisi keempat orang tersebut yang sekarat.

"Kau manis Naru-chan." Kata Sasuke saat berbalik memandang Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Maka dari itu aku ingin melindungimu." Lanjutnya dengan wajah serius.

Naruto mengingat posisinya yang bersimpuh di lantai layaknya seorang gadis lemah yang sedang meminta pertolongan.

Blush

Antara malu dan senang wajah Naruto sekarang merah padam.

**TBC**

Yee chapter 2 selesai goyang-goyang gaje di depan TV ngolok-ngolokin berita yang emang seharusnya tayang di TV. Yuhu ini chapter 'di' tulis dalam satu malam. Kaya lagu Melin** D./ plaked promosi.

Berhubung 'di' lagi seneng ama nih cerita jadi 'di' update cepet. Nih mungkin chapter terakhir yang mirip ama doramanya chapter selanjutnya perombakan akan dimulai.

Yosh.

Mohon tinggalkan jejaknya yua. 'di' bakal dengan senang hati menerimanya.

Se ya nex chappy.

**Review Please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Otomen Loving You**

**Disclaimer : biar saya sembah sujud tetap aja milik*Masashi Kishimoto*.**

**Genre :Romace/sedikit humor**

**Rate : Untuk sementara T aja dulu**

**Pair :Sasunaru**

**Warn:Ooc,lebay,garing, Typos dan segudang kesalahan lainnya. Yang terpenting nih shonen-ai. Kalo **_**Homophobhia **_**disarankan untuk segera tekan tombol **_**back**_** kalau ngotot jangan salahkan saya**

**Otomen Loving You**

Yee chapter ini sedikit mengungkap rahasia Sasuke. Aih makasih reviewnya yua. Moga tambah banyak yang ngeriview.- balas dulu lahhhh.

sherry dark jewel = ehm mudahan kamu suka, soalnya ini cerita udah mulai aku rombak dari aslinya.

Monokurobo = hallo juga Monokurobo-san. Makasih kalau menurutmu bagus. Dan makasih juga summarynya udah aku pake tuh. #nunjuk keatas.

Amach cuka'tomat-jeruk = eh summarynya udah diganti. Sudah menarikkah? Makasih pujiannya. Dan makasih sarannya. Yosh moga chapter ini engga terlalu mengecewakan kamu.

Guest ai cinta= wah iya Sasu cowo. Kalo kamu pengen Narusasu. Gomen tapi ini Sasunaru.

Hyuuga Himawari 'ttebane= aku bingung yang kamu maksud manly uke dan clueless seme itu siapa yah. Aku jadi bingun# author lola.

Guest ai cinta lagi? = iya Sasu emang nyamar jadi cewe. Dan disini di jawab pertanyaan kamu. Yosh ini udah lanjut

Guest ?= Sasu cowo kok.

Yuzuru = emm jawabannya ada di bawah.

Guest 2?= ehh maaf kalau kamu terluka gara-gara ini fic yaoi. Sangat susah membelok diri menjadi straight lagi.

Angel Muaffi= ini dah lanjut. Semoga kamu percaya ini fic yaoi.

hhayatti007= yup emang udah ku keluarin di ch 2 . soalnya kalo kelamaan baru keluar tu jadinya Sasuke uke donk. Ohhh tidak.

Yups 'di' persembahkan chapter 3 * dilempar sepatu rame rame. Happy reading minna.

**Otomen Loving You**

"Auch."

Lagi-lagi Naruto meringis untuk kesekalian kalinya, saat melintasi taman menuju rumahnya. Dia masih memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyeri, hampir saja dia terduduk mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang diakibatkan penyerangan Dojo tadi.

"Tidak mau." Teriak seorang anak membuat Naruto menoleh.

"Kau tidak boleh bermain boneka Ryuu, itu mainan anak perempuan." Kini ibunya pun tak kalah tegas. Terus menyeret si anak yang memegang erat bonekanya.

"Tapi ini pemberian _tousan_." Tangisnya.

"Tapi kau adalah laki-laki Ryuu." Si ibu merebut boneka yang sedari tadi di genggam anak bernama Ryuu kemudian membuangnnya ke tempat sampah. Dia kembali menyeret anaknya yang meronta-ronta ingin mengambil boneka itu kembali.

"Vallea." Lirih Naruto pelan dengan tatapan sedih.

**Otomen Loving You**

[Hallo , Naruto-kun sayang. Hari ini _Kaasan_ ke New York dan mungkin sampai minggu depan jadi jaga rumah ya.] Terdengar suara dari telepon, ketika Naruto menekan salah satu tombol untuk memutar rekaman panggilan diterima.

Dia berjalan cepat menuju lemari dan membukanya dengan tidak sabar.

Brak

Sebuah kotak besar di letakkannya cepat ke atas lemari.

[Oooo, _kaasan_ tau kau sedang membuka kotak sulam.] Suara itu lagi-lagi terdengar saat Naruto baru saja membuka kotak dari kayu rotan itu, memperlihatkan benang gulung berwarna-warni.

Dia membolak balik benang tersebut , namun tak menemukan apa yang ia cari.[oh, kau pasti mencari jarum sulam. Ahhh dimana ya?]

Naruto ikut panik mendengar apa yang suara orang yang menyebut dirinya kaasan itu, ucapkan di telpon[_Kaasan_ sudah menyembunyikannya. _Tebanne_.] Naruto bergegas membuka taplak meja namun tak menemukan apa yang ia cari.

[Di bawah taplak tidak ada] Kata suara itu lagi seakan tau apa yang Naruto lakukan[Oh, oh di lemari] Wajah Naruto langsung terkejut dan bergegas berlari k elemari.[A, a tidak ada.]

Naruto menunduk lemas karena tak menemukan apa yang ia cari, dia tertunduk dengan tubuh lunglai di sofa.

[Aaaa , _kaasan_ bercanda. Ada di toples tempatmu menyimpan jarum biasanya.] Wajah Naruto langsung berbinar cerah, sebelum kata-kata yang selanjutnya di ucapkan oleh sang ibu.[_Kaasan_ percaya kau tidak sama dengan _tousanmu_.] Wajah Naruto sedikit tertekuk namun segera saja dia mengangguk semangat. ' _Maaf kaasan aku sedang ingin merajut._' Batinnya riang sembari melihat boneka anjing yang tadi dia pungut.

[Kalau begitu sudah dulu ya, _clien Kaasan_ sudah datang. ] Terdengar suara tut tut pertanda telpon putus.

Dia tersenyum, mulai memasukkan benang dalam kait jarum rajut. Memulai menyimpul dan membentuk sebuah topi kecil warna-warni. Di letakkannya topi itu pada boneka anjing di atas meja, yang sebelumnya sudah dia buat sarung tangan dan kaki untuk si boneka.

"Ah, sempurna." Ungkapnya riang.

Namun kemudian dia mengernyit." Ahh, harus ada temannya." Serunya kemudian.

.

.

"Tak kusangka Naruto begitu." Lagi-lagi Gaara bergumam sendiri.

Dia hampir jatuh saat melihat Naruto yang sedang asyik merajut. Teropong masih bertengger di tangan kirinya, saat Gaara asyik melukis sketsa dengan tangan kanan dengan bertumpukan paha.

Namun saat melihat Naruto mulai berjalan menuju ke arah jendela, dia terjatuh.

Gubrak

"Siapa." Tanya Naruto saat dia mendengar suara benda terjatuh.

Gaara langsung panik.

"Ku-ehhh Meoonnggggg." Gaara langsung menepuk mulutnya yang bisa salah bicara disaat genting seperti ini.

"Oh,kucing." Sahut Naruto entah pada siapa, kemudian berbalik menuju sofa.

Sementara Gaara mulai meringis sakit karena baru saja terjatuh dari atas pohon, beruntung disana banyak bunga yang berbatang tinggi jadi Gaara tak ketahuan.

.

.

Setelah menutup tirai jendela, Naruto segera menghempaskan bokongnya ke sofa."Ini, temanmu." Serunya sambil meletakkan boneka anjing kecil dengan sulaman di sebelah anjing yang di temukannya tadi.

**Otomen Loving You**

Kyuubi masih berdiri di ujung lorong sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Matanya masih menatap takut-takut kearah lorong gelap di depannya. Dia ragu, hanya sekedar untuk melangkahkan kaki lebih dalam memasuki lorong tersebut. Ah seharusnya dia tidak pulang telat, gegara keasyikan melihat Naruto-sensei latihan membuatnya lupa waktu. Jika dia tadi dia segera pulang tentu dia sudah berada di atas kasurnya yang hangat,bergumul dengan boneka rubah kesayangannya. Sebenarnya Naruto-sensei menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan pulang,namun karena dia seorang lelaki yang ingin menjadi lelaki sejati, layaknya Naruto-_sensei_ maka diapun menolaknya. Dan jadilah disini dia sekarang di depan gang sempit, satu-satunya jalan pintas paling cepat untuk menuju rumahnya. Sayangnya gang tersebut sekarang di penuhi preman mabuk.

Brugh

Saat dia ingin memutar arah tubuhnya malah terjatuh karena menabrak sesuatu yang besar. Diangkatnya, kepalanya sambil meringis menahan sakit akibat terbentur bahu jalan yang keras. Namun segera menunduk saat melihat dua lelaki garang dengan botol di tangan,juga bau alkohol menyengat.

"Apa kau tidak punya mata hah bocah?"

"A-ah_, go-gomen_."

"Tidak bisa ku maafkan begitu saja." Bentak salah seorang di antara mereka.

Kyuubi makin merinding, membayangkan nasibnya yang akan di pukuli oleh orang-orang mabuk di depannya. Memejamkan mata saat langkah kaki bergerak mendekat kearahnya. '_Kami-sama ini kah akhir kisah hidupku?_' Batinnya kacau. Dia takut apalagi saat mendengar suara tawa yang nyaring dari dua orang di depannya.

Drap drap drap

Buag

Kyuubi mencoba membuka matanya saat terdengar suara kaki orang berlari melewatinya. Dilihatnya, seseorang entah lelaki atau wanita sedang menangkis salah satu pukulan dari pemabuk tersebut. Namun, yang namanya orang mabuk memang tidak seperti orang sehat, maka dengan mudah serangan-serangan itu ditangkis orang itu.

Kick

"Arggghhh."

Teriakan keras terdengar saat tendangan yang harusnya mengenai tubuh orang itu, malah menjadi bumerang bagi pemabuk tersebut. Kakinya di tangkap oleh orang itu dan tubuhnya di banting keras ke jalanan.

"Kau." Geram seorang lagi saat melihat temannya tak bergerak.

Buag

Set

Pukulan tersebut lagi-lagi berhasil di tahan orang itu, dengan menangkap tangan si pemabuk dan dikunci di belakang punggung.

Duag

"Argghh."

Satu teriakan kesakitan lagi terdengar oleh Kyuubi, saat orang itu menumbuk pinggang si pemabuk dengan lututnya.

Tap

"Kau tidak apa?" Tanya sosok itu sembari mengulurkan tangan.

"Hei." Panggilnya lagi, saat tak ada sahutan dari sang pemuda yang baru saja di tolongnya. Sebelah tangannya mengibas-ngibas di depan wajah Kyuubi, berusaha menyadarkan Kyuubi dari ketidak sadarannya saat ini.

"Ah,eh _gomen_." Tunduk Kyuubi malu saat dia berhasil sadar dari keterkejutannya. Siapa yang tidak terkejut saat kau seorang pria di tolong seseorang apalagi orang itu WANITA.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya orang itu lagi.

"Ya,ya." Jawab Kyuubi gagap karena wajah wanita itu kini berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Terlalu dekat. Ya terlalu de- ehhhhhhhh. Wajah Kyuubi langsung memucat.

"Kyaaaa, _hentai_." Pekiknya sambil berlari meninggalkan sosok yang ternyata wanita itu.

"Padahal aku yang wanita, kenapa dia yang berteriak layaknya ingin di perkosa?" Tanya wanita itu pada angin sambil menunjuk diri sendiri, saat Kyuubi sudah berbelok di tikungan jalan.

**Otomen Loving You**

Seorang pemuda sedang asyik bersantai di kawat pembatas. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah laut luas yang sewarna dengan matanya. Sesekali dia terpejam saat merasakan percikan air mengenai wajahnya.

"Otomen adalah seorang pria jepang sejati yang membantu orang dengan kemampuan nya dengan segala bidang wanita."

Pemuda itu langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara tersebut. Terlihat seorang pemuda tengah bersandar pada kawat, dengan posisi membelakangi laut.

"Apa maksudmu Gaara." Tatap pemuda itu tak suka.

"Aku tahu, kau suka semua kegiatan wanita dan menyembunyikannya dengan cara berlatih kendo."

Pemuda itu berjengit panik, keringat dingin langsung membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kau harus menutupi jati dirimu?" Lagi-lagi pemuda bersurai merah itu yang bersuara.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti." Naruto menunduk, menyembunyikan raut wajah yang mengeras.

"Kenapa?" Pemuda itu pun sama keras kepalanya dengan Naruto.

"Sudah ku bilang kau takkan mengerti." Sahut Naruto, melempar botol yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

Creck

Gaara berhasil menghindar dari lemparan botol Naruto namun sayang sweaternya tidak. Mata keduanya langsung melotot, menatap ngeri pada sweater yang robek di bagian lengannya karena tersangkut kawat pagar.

"Arghhhh sweaterku." Teriak Gaara lebay.

"_Go-gomen_ Gaara." Ucap Naruto pelan sambil menunduk.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab."

"Eh." Naruto langsung berjengit panik saat Gaara menyuruhnya bertanggung jawab. Sewater itu merupakan seragam musim semi sekolah. Lalu dia bisa apa untuk menggantikannya.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana caranya." Tanyanya panik.

"Nih."

Naruto mengambil cepat sebuah kantung plastik yang di sodorkan Gaara. Matanya langsung berbinar saat melihat isi yang ada di dalam plastik tersebut.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk merajut." Jawab Gaara santai." Kau harus bertanggung jawab terhadap sweaterku itu, aku tidak mau di ganti. Itu sweater kesayanganku." Tambahnya, berhasil membuat Naruto makin merasa bersalah.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak mau." Jawab Naruto pelan. Entah dia harus sedih atau senang di suruh merajut sekarang ini.

"Harus mau." Desis Gaara dengan _deathglare_ yang jarang sekali ia tunjukkan. Karena orang itu selalu berwajah ceria.

"Baiklah." Ucap Naruto pasrah akhirnya. Lagipula dia memang hobi merajut kan?

**Otomen Loving You**

"Jadi kenapa kau menutupi jati dirimu sendiri?" Tanya Gaara untuk kesekalian kalinya.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah juga dengan keingintahuan Gaara yang berlebihan ini. Namun dia bingung haruskah dia menceritakan semuannya, tapi bagaimana kalau Gaara menceritakannya dengan orang lain.

"Tenang saja aku tak akan menceritakannya pada orang lain." Lanjut Gaara cepat saat melihat Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, keras. Selain agar Naruto percaya padanya juga agar sweaternya tak terkena darah dari bibir Naruto. Hey dia rela mengorbankan sweater kesayangannya tentu karena tau bahwa Naruto pandai merajut, tapi kalau darah dia tidak yakin mau.

Nauro mulai menceritakan kembali kejadian saat ayahnya pergi dari rumah setelah mengatakan ingin mejadi wanita. Juga ibunya yang sakit karena kejadian itu dan memintanya menjadi seorang lelaki sejati.

"Hanya itu saja?" Tanya Gaara sambil manggut-manggut mencerna apa yang baru saja Naruto ceritakan.

Naruto menggeleng cepat, pertanda ceritanya belum selesai.

"Lalu?"

**Naruto POV**

Aku duduk dengan tenang saat keadaan kelas nampak begitu ramai, semua orang tertawa mendengar cerita konyol dari Lee. Kulihat gantungan berbentuk ikan yang tergantung di hampir sebagian dinding kelasku. Sangat indah, ingin sekali aku membuat juga di rumah namun nanti pasti ibuku marah. Selentingan aku mendengar suara Lee.

"_Tousan_ adalah seorang pemilik rumah makan sederhana. Setiap hari dia bekerja dari pagi hingga petang." Ucapnya dengan suara nyaring. Ahh memang hari ini menceritakan tentang ayah masing-masing.

"Dia bekerja layaknya hamster yang terus berputar untuk menghidupi keluarga kami, tidak ada tujuan pasti oleh _Tousan_ selain kami." Kalau ayahku apa yang dipikirkannya yah?

"Tapi dia doyan sekali tertawa dan berkata semangat masa muda membuatku juga ikut bersemangat." Teriaknya dengan mata berbinar. Aku langsung _sweatdrope_. Tadi ceritanya begitu bagus, sekarang dia mulai bercerita ngelantur kalau tentang ayahnya dia memang begitu.

"Hah, dan kau sudah ratusan kali mengatakan itu Lee." Seru Kiba sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan bertangkup.

"Ah tapi kan aku belum pernah menceritakannya disini."

"Ahhhh, kau sudahh pernah."

"Belum." Sahut Lee lagi tak mau kalah. Dia menggebrak meja, membuat aku otomatis juga melihat kesana.

"Walaupun belum aku tak akan mau mendengar. Kau kan memang cacing tanah." Jawab Kiba santai.

"Aku bukan cacing tanah. Anak anjing." Kini Lee yang mengolok.

"Kau cacing tanah." Tunjuk Kiba pada Lee. Uhh sepertinya Kiba benar-benar marah Lee.

Aku memutar pandanganku ke segala arah mencoba mencari ibuku di antara para wanita dan beberapa pria yang berkumpul di sana. Memang hari ini mengundang keluarga. Ku pandang lagi tempat Lee dan Kiba yang hampir adu jotos namun tak ada seorangpun disana sepertinya Anko-_sensei_ sudah melerai mereka. Kulihat kearah kedua temanku itu, tampak benjol di dahi keduanya membuatku tersenyum dalam hati. Ah salah siapa membuat keributan saat pelajaran Anko-_sensei_ yang terkenal galak itu. Bahkan ibunya Kiba yang sepertinya hendak memarahi sensei, tak jadi bergerak karena melihat tatapan Anko _sensei_ yang tajam- jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya menurutku tatapannya sangat menakutkan.

" Siapa yang ingin menceritakan tentang ayah selanjutnya?" tanya Anko- _sensei_ lagi setelah suasana kelas kembali sepi.

Semua murid menunjuk tangan, kecuali aku. Aku masih melirik pada pintu yang tertutup, _kaasan_ kapan datang ya? Tanyaku sambil menunduk. Aku sempat berpikir kalau _kaasan_ tidak akan datang.

Sreett

Kudengar pintu terbuka membuatku segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Kaasan nampak datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh, sepertinya dia baru saja selesai rapat dengan klien.

"_Gomen_ aku terlambat." Serunya semangat.

"_Kaasan_." Bisikku pelan sambil melihat kearahnya.

Meskipun tak mungkin mendengar suaraku dia pasti bisa membaca gerakan bibirku. Karena dia tersenyum dan berkata 'ganbatte' dengan berbisik juga, dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menegaskan kata tersebut.

" Siapa yang ingin menceritakan tentang ayah selanjutnya?" Kembali Anko-_sensei_ bertanya setelah murid yang di persilahkan membacakan cerita kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Saya _sensei_." Seruku semangat, tentu saja untuk menunjukkan pada ibuku kalau aku bisa.

"Ya, Uzumaki Naruto."

Aku tersenyum, bergegas berdiri dari mejaku dan berjalan ke depan kelas.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku tidak punya ayah tapi aku punya ibu yang sangat baik." Ibuku tersenyum saat aku mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Kulihat dia berbisik namun terlalu keras untuk disebut berbisik, karena samar-samar aku mendengar _kaasan_ mengatakan 'itu anakku' pada setiap orang yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ayahku mengatakan ingin mejadi seorang perempuan. Kini dia ada di kota yang jauh dari sini dan menjadi setengah baru. Makanya aku ingin cepat menjadi besar dan untuk mengetahui apa itu setengah baru." Ucapku lagi dengan semangat.

Brugh

Dan kejadian itu terjadi lagi.

**Otomen Loving You**

**End Naruto POV**

"_Okasaan_." Teriak seorang anak panik.

Drap, drap,drap

Langkah kaki terdengar cepat membawa sebuah ranjang pasien untuk segera diobati.

"Pasien _shock_ berat." Kata salah seorang suster.

"Detak jantungnya sangat cepat." Teriak yang lain.

"Uzumaki Khusina bertahanlah." Teriak sang dokter." Hidup itu bukan hanya untuk satu hal tapi banyak hal yang masih menunggu di depan bertahanlah Khusina aku akan selalu disampingmu."

Si wanita berambut merah memalingkan wajah kearah sang anak saat ranjang pasien berhenti didorong melepaskan selang oksigen agar dapat berbicara dengan sang anak. Mengerti dengan mau sang ibu Naruto pun mendekat.

"Uzumaki Naruto kau harus menjadi seorang lelaki sejati." Kata sang ibu pelan sebelum terdengar langkah kaki seorang suster yang membawa alat kejut jantung.

"Satu,dua,tiga." Sidokter menggosokkan kedua permukaan rata alat tersebut sebelum berteriak hitung mundur dan meletakkannya di dada wanita berambut merah namun hanya respon pelan dengan tubuh sedikit terangkat sebelum mata itu terpejam.

**Naruto POV**

Aku meletakkan celemek warna pink kesukaanku kuusap pelan benda itu karena kau tak akan bisa lagi memakai benda itu. Kuletakkan benda itu di antara boneka-boneka yang telah terlebih dahuluku terpaksa ku-meseum-kan "Maafkan aku _Guigle_ aku tidak dapat lagi memasak denganmu." Ungkapku sedih jujur aku berat untuk berpisah dengan boneka-bonekaku dan sekarang celemek kesayanganku tapi aku teringat permintaan ibu.

' _Uzumaki Naruto kau harus menjadi lelaki sejati'_

Aku kembali teringat semenjak ayah mengatakan ingin menjadi seorang wanita hari itu juga ayah pergi dari rumah kami. Dan juga kenyataan bahwa ayah ingin menjadi perempuan membuat ibu sakit ,juga saat aku menceritakan keinginanku tadi kembali membuat ibu sakit. Aku benar-benar tak tau lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan selain menuruti kemauan ibu.

Ya mulai hari ini aku memutuskan untuk menjadi lelaki sejati seperti pemuda Jepang lainnya. Aku akan menyembunyikan diriku jauh lebih dalam daripada yang pernah orang lain lakukan.

**End Naruto POV **

**Otomen Loving You**

"Uzumaki-_san_."

Naruto yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Gaara dan Kyuubi membalikkan badan saat mendengar suara seseorang yang beberapa waktu ini sangat dikenalinya. Seorang wanita berambut hitam, dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang tengah berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arah mereka.

"Eh, ya ada apa?" Tanya Naruto agak terkejut juga takjud dengan penampilan Sasuke saat ini. Tak ada yang berbeda dengan penampilan Sasuke biasanya, hanya yang memerah karena habis berlari nampak begitu manis. Belum lagi bibirnya yang terbuka terlihat begitu tipis, membuat Naruto membayangkan bagaimana rasanya saat dia menciumnya. ' _Uhh pasti lembut sekali'_ batinnya sambil tertawa nista dalam hati.

"Aku mau kau membantuku di rumah penitipan anak, kau mau kan Uzumaki-_san_?" Pinta Sasuke pada Naruto yang masih melamun.

Gaara melirik pada Naruto yang sedari tadi tak bergerak, kemudian melirik Sasuke yang masih menunggu jawaban Naruto. _'Ehehe ide baru , sepertinya aku sudah bisa memutuskan pemeran wanitanya. Yosh harus segera di muat'_. Dia menyerigai senang, sementara Kyuubi semakin bingung dengan situasi ini. Karena dua senpainya melamun.

"Uzumaki-_san_ kau melamun ya?" Tanya Sasuke tepat sasaran. Berhasil menyadarkan Naruto dari lamuan joroknya berganti rona merah di kedua pipi tannya.

"Ah, _gomen_." Ucapnya cepat. Kedua kalinya dia merasa malu sebagai seorang laki-laki. Pertama saat Sasuke menyelamatkannya, kedua SEKARANG.

Sasuke menghela nafas, merasa hal yang tadi di ucapkannya sia-sia." Baiklah akan ku ulangi. Salah satu pengasuh di rumah penitipan anak sedang tidak bisa mengawas hari ini. Jadi kau mau kan membantuku?"

"Eh,kau juga jadi pengasuh anak ya?" Kali ini Gaara yang bersuara."Kau memang wanita serba bisa." Pujinya, mengagumi bahwa karya yang dia hasilkan akan sempurna. Sebagai seorang mangaka sepertinya, untuk mengetahui bahwa kemarin Naruto di tolong oleh Sasuke adalah hal mudah. _'Wanita dengan kekuatan juga keterampilan. Perfecto_.' Kali ini dia kembali memuji kejeniusannya sendiri.

"Iya, kebetulan tempat penitipannya milik ibuku. Jadi aku hanya sekedar membantu." Jawab Sasuke santai." Jadi kau mau kan?" Ulangnya lagi pada Naruto setelah memberi jeda.

"_Hai'_." Jawab Naruto semangat. _'Apa sih yang engga buat Sasuke'_.

"Ahh,aku juga ikut." Seru Gaara tak mau ketinggalan tokoh untuk komiknya.

"Aku juga _senpai_." Seru Kyuubi membuka suara untuk pertama kalinya.

Senyum di bibir Sasuke mengembang." Wah, makin banyak makin bagus. Kalau begitu ayo." Serunya semangat.

**Otomen Loving You**

Sreett

"Nah Uzumaki-_san_ kau harus memakai ini saat mengasuh anak-anak nanti." Menyerahkan terusan khas perawat anak dengan warna pink yang mencolok pada Naruto yang masih membelakanginya.

Naruto yang sedari tadi asik memperhatikan rumah dengan nuansa Jepang yang kental tersebut segera berbalik, begitu juga dua orang lainnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Gaara dan Kyuubi.

"Eh." Suara Naruto tertahan saat melihat terusan tersebut dia langsung terpaku dengan warnanya. Pink. Matanya langsung berbinar melihat warna tersebut namun segera di gelengkan kepalanya ,saat dia sudah ingin berteriak senang dan sesegera mungkin memakai baju tersebut.

"Maaf Uzumaki-san hanya ini yang tersisa." Tunduk Sasuke sedih.

"E-eh tak apa." Sanggah Naruto cepat. Dalam hati berdo'a semoga dia tidak terlalu ketahuan kelihatan senang saat memakai terusan tersebut.

**Otomen Loving You**

Naruto keluar dari pintu dengan baju terusan tersebut melapisi bagian luar baju seragamnya. Terusan itu hanya mencapai pahanya, dengan agak kikuk dia berjalan menghampiri teman-temannya yang memandangnya dengan mata melotot.

"Wah, sepertinya kau cocok memakai baju dengan warna pink itu Naruto." Goda Gaara sumringah karena dia sudah tau bagaimana aslinya seorang Naruto.

"A-ah tidak begitu. Hanya ini terusan yang tersisa." Kini Naruto mulai tergagap.

"Jangan bicara begitu. Naruto-_sensei_ pasti terpaksa memakainya." Bela Kyuubi tak mau senseinya di goda layaknya wanita.

"Ter-."

Sreetttt  
belum selesai Gaara bersuara terdengar pintu geser terbuka dengan kasar. Seorang wanita telah berdiri kokoh di ambang pintu dengan hakama warna biru gelap berlambang Uchiha di punggungnya. Tangannya memegang pedang bambu, raut mukanya tampak mengeras.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini." Bentaknya.

"Ka-ka-." Belum selesai Gaara menjawab pintu-pintu lain sudah terbuka menampakkan sekelompok orang berpakaian ala ninja tengah mendekat ke arah mereka dengan pedang- yang kali ini asli.

Ketiga orang di ruangan tersebut sontak merinding , mundur beriringan hingga tersudut di pojokan.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanyanya lagi saat dia sudah mendekat ke arah tiga orang tersebut.

"Kami temannya Sasuke. Sabaku Gaara _desu. Yoroshiku_." Ungkap Gaara cepat dengan kedua jari telunjuk dan tengah di buka membentuk gerakan _'peace'_ sambil tersenyum ngeri, karena pedang yang tampak berkilat terkena cahaya itu,hanya beberapa senti dari lehernya.

Wanita itu mengernyitkan alisnya saat mendengar Gaara memanggil Sasuke dengan nama kecilnya. Namun dia tak menggubris, kembali menatap tajam dua orang lainnya. Saat matanya menatap Kyuubi, dia menyerigai ' _kita bertemu lagi pemuda aneh_.' Batinnya riang.

"Kau?" Tanyanya tegas mengarahkan pedang bambu tersebut pada Kyuubi.

"Kurama Kyuubi _desu. Yoroshiku_." Menunjukkan reaksi sama dengan Gaara. Sepertinya dia tidak ingat dengan wanita tersebut.

Kyuubi memperhatikan wajah wanita itu sebentar sebelum berjengit." Ah kau, _go-gomen_ menuduhmu _hentai_." Seru Kyuubi dengan muka memerah. Dia menunduk tak mau mengingat kebodohannya itu. Saat dia pulang ke rumah dia baru sadar dengan keanehan dirinya yang menuduh seorang wanita _hentai_. Dimana-mana juga wanita yang mengatakan begitu.

"Hm." Sahut si wanita datar." Kau?" Kali ini menunjuk pada Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto _desu, yoroshiku_." Jawab Naruto cepat , tidak peduli lagi pengenalannya tak sopan. Jujur saja, dia juga merinding saat pedang itu mulai menempel di kulit leher tannya. Di sini tak ada senjata bagaimana cara dia melawan.

Sreet

"_Nii- Neechan_ apa yang kau lakukan." Sasuke hampir kelepasan, saat melihat pemandangan penodongan senjata oleh kakaknya. Adalah pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya saat membuka pintu.

"Mereka mengaku temanmu." Tunjuknya pada ketiga orang yang makin terpojok tersebut.

Menghela nafas."Dia memang teman-temanku _Nee-chan_." Sahutnya lelah. Kakaknya ini memang sedikit antisipasi terhadap orang baru.

Wanita itu hampir saja mengucapkan kata _'oh'_ namun di telan lagi ke dalam mulutnya, karena menurutnya itu menurunkan harga dirinya. Memasang muka angkuh wanita itu kembali menatap tajam ketiga pemuda yang baru bernafas lega.

"Kau." Tunjuknya pada Gaara." Genit."

"Kau, seperti perempuan." Kali ini tunjukannya mengarah pada Kyuubi.

"Dan kau." Pandangannya tajam menunjukkan ketidaksukaan, sekilas dia melirik terusan pink yang Naruto pakai." Uzumaki Naruto, pemenang kendo tingkat regional Jepang, tapi tingkah mu tidak seperti juara." Desisnya pada Naruto yang langsung tertohok.

**Otomen Loving You**

"_Gomenne_ untuk kakakku, dia memang selalu begitu untuk orang baru."

"A-ah tidak apa-apa." Jawab Gaara cepat." Lagipula dia cantik." Tambahnya lagi membayangkan wajah tegas Itachi-_neechannya_ Sasuke walaupun kasar namun nampak manis dan juga benar-benar elegan.

"Iya, cantik sekali." Sahut Kyuubi sambil memandang ke langit.

Semua mata langsung memandang menyelidik pada Kyuubi, namun yang ditatap malah tak peduli sekarang ditambah senyum- senyum sendiri. Semuanya langsung _sweatdrope_ memalingkan wajah ,tak mau menambah keanehan yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba Gaara menyerigai merasa mendapat pasangan kedua untuk komik yang sedang ditulisnya.

"Emm, kalian tunggu disini, aku mau mengambil seragamku dulu." Kata Sasuke cepat saat ia teringat sesuatu.

"Hai." Jawab Gaara dan Naruto. Sementara Kyuubi.

"Salam untuk _nee-chanmu_ yahh." Teriaknya pada Sasuke yang sudah menjauh. Err sepertinya obsesinya terhadap Naruto akan berubah haluan pada Itachi.

**Otomen Loving You**

"Untuk apa kau melakukan tadi?" Tanya Sasuke cepat sambil bersandar pada daun pintu.

Itachi nampak tak peduli , dia duduk santai menyesap pelan teh hijaunya sambil duduk ala nyonya bangsawan. Dia tahu pasti bahwa Sasuke hanya ingin membuka percakapan.

"Jangan pernah berlagak seperti perempuan di depanku _aniki_." Suaranya terdengar sumbang antara suara laki-laki dan suara wanita.

Set

Itachi terkikik kecil membenarkan letak duduknya layaknya lelaki kebanyakan. Dia merogoh saku celana, segera saja melemparkan benda tersebut kepada Sasuke setelah menemukannya. Dia mengambil satu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sampai kapan kita harus meminum ini?" Sasuke melirik malas pada botol kecil di tangannya.

"Sampai _kaasan_ bisa menerima kita sebagai seorang laki-laki." Jawab Itachi santai menegak isi botol yang sama dengan milik Sasuke.

"Dan sampai _kaasan_ bisa menerima kita itu kapan?" Gumamnya tak jelas namun tetap meminum minuman tersebut.

"Aku tidak tau Sasuke." Balas Itachi sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Mungkin sampai salah satu di antara kita menjadi gila seperti _Kaasan_." Serunya bengis namun suaranya tak lagi sumbang, kembali pada suara wanita. Sepertinya minuman tersebut memang berfungsi untuk menekan pita suaranya.

Itachi langsung mendelik tak suka dan menatap tajam kearah Sasuke. Dia tak suka kalau Sasuke sudah begini, walau bagaimanapun orang itu tetaplah ibu mereka.

"Kau tetap harus bersikap seperti wanita Sasuke." Itachi berseru saat Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kaki.

"Dan kau juga tak mau kan _Kaasan_ seperti dulu?" Tambahnya lagi berhasil membuat Sasuke berhenti.

Sasuke mengeratkan tangan mengingat keadaan ibunya saat terjadi kejadian itu. Dia menunduk tak mau membenarkan sifat ibunya, namun dia juga tidak mau ibunya seperti itu lagi. Menjadi gila lagi.

**TBC**

Yak, gomen telat 4 hari update ni chapter gegara kuliah jadwalnya mulai teraur lagi membuat jadwal menulis jadi makin sedikit#plak malah curhat. Moga engga terlalu mengecewakan. Ni udah mulai perombakan cerita.

Kalo ada yang mau komentar, mau tau, atau ngasih ide tambahan silahkan isi kotak review.

**Review please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Otomen Loving You**

**Disclaimer : biar saya sembah sujud tetap aja milik*Masashi Kishimoto*.**

**Genre :Romace/sedikit humor**

**Rate : Untuk sementara T aja dulu**

**Pair :Sasunaru**

**Warn:Ooc,lebay,garing, Typos dan segudang kesalahan lainnya. Yang terpenting nih shonen-ai. Kalo **_**Homophobhia **_**disarankan untuk segera tekan tombol **_**back**_** kalau ngotot jangan salahkan saya**.

Yuhuuu 'di' kembali#jeduak. Ni chapter 4 lho. Setelah terkena badmood gegara fic Sasunaru yang sedikit saat ini akhirnya bisa juga mulihin mood.

Dan lagi-lagi -Pertama makasih buat para reviewer yang udah ngeriview fic 'di'. Dan semoga makin banyak yang ngereview. Karena review kalian semangat 'di'. Yosh balas dulu review buat chap 3.

Maaf buat Mini chooper engga bisa ngabulin permintaannya. Soalnya engga bisa dapat feeling kalau Narusasu

Ini sudah dilanjut Naruhine-chan

Whooa, dikira sudah tahu kalau ini sho-ai. Yosh ikutan nari ama sherry dark jewel. Haha biarkan si Gaara strees nanti. Ini dilanjut kok.

Huhu aku yang bikin fic aku yang engga tau karakternya/plaked. Yup bener tuh Hyuuga himawari 'ttebane

Ahaha makasih udah review tiga chap sekaligus Hanazawa kay. Nyuhu saya juga ikutan merona pas adegan Sasu nyelamatin Naru. Dan ya emang Sasu senasib kaya Naru Cuma setingkat lebih parah. Dan disini 'di' buka rahasianya.

Yosh ini lanjutt ne Estrella Namikaze

Hai juga Monokurobo-san. Iya aku pake punya kamu. Makasih sarannya, habisnya kalau bikin sendiri takut malah jadi lebih ancur lagi summarynya. Eh udah ngerti ya , disini bakal dijelasin lebih detail tentang Sasu. Emm di usahakan ya, soalnya susah karena'di' yang kadang terbawa suasana.

Apanya yang terbalik Nauchi kirika-chan? Ini dilanjut. Mudahan udah engga terbalik lagi.

Makasih pengertiannya Guest 1

Huum Sasu ma Itachi jadi gitu emang karena ibunya. Disini bakal dijelasin kenapa jadi gitu. Ramuannya bikinan siapa? Guest 2 bisa lihat di bawah. Ehehe Gaara mangaka Doujin dong.

Ini memang fic Sasunaru kok Mel. Engga ada misterinya kok. Cuma konflik kecil aja yang jadi dasar cerita dan pengen ngerubah suasana aja ,supaya Sasu engga kelihatan banget selalu menjadi yang lebih waw dan lebih lelaki dan lebih dingin. Jadi bikin gini deh soalnya gimanapun Sasu, selama yang bikin 'di' maka Naruto tetap jadi /tawa nista. Yup ini dilanjut.

Gomen kalau balasan reviewnya lebay. Karena authornya memang rada-rada setengah-setengah gimana gitu. Yosh engga banyak bicara happy reading minna.

**Otomen Loving You**

**Flashback on**

Sasuke melirik kakaknya yang sedang mencampurkan ramuan entah apa ke dalam tabung reaksi. Wajahnya terlihat serius. Sementara Sasuke juga sedari tadi sibuk menumbuk bahan untuk campuran. Dia nampak sedang cengar-cengir sendiri ,membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

"Ne,_aniki_ sudah selesai belum."

"Hm." Gumam kakaknya tak jelas membuat Sasuke merengut tak suka.

" Seharusnya tambah ini saja kan." Katanya lagi, sembari menyodorkan serbuk hijau tumbukannya pada Itachi.

Wush

Terlihat asap menggumpal keluar dari tabung reaksi, saat Itachi mencampurkan bahan tersebut. Keduanya menyerigai melihat reaksi eksperimen mereka.

"Cepat tangkap kataknya." Perintahnya _bossy_, Sasuke hanya mengangguk kemudian mengambil serok dan menangkap sang katak yang terlihat tak berdaya.

"Webek, wbek, webekk." Seandainya dia manusia mungkin makhluk itu akan menjerit keras.

Walaupun sang katak terus bergerak-gerak, namun dengan mudah Sasuke memegang katak itu dan membuka mulutnya menggunakan _pinset_. Itachi mendekatkan cairan itu pada si katak dan meminumkannya. Katak tersebut terdiam sebentar sebelum kembali meronta. Namun ada yang aneh pada suara sang katak -yang terdengar lebih halus.

"Sepertinya berhasil." Seru Sasuke kagum, matanya berbinar cerah menatap pada benda eksperimen yang sesuai keinginannya.

"Ya. Ayo kita tunjukkan pada _Kaasan_." Kali ini Itachi yang berseru semangat.

.

.

"Kaasan, kami sudah membuat ramuan untuk mengerjai _tou_-." Ucapan mereka terhenti saat melihat ibu mereka terduduk di lantai sambil menangis sesegukan.

Prang

"_Kaasan_ kenapa?" Tanya mereka serempak, duduk bersimpuh sambil memeluk sang ibu setelah melemparkan hasil eksperimen mereka begitu saja.

Ibu mereka tak menjawab hanya terus menangis , membuat kedua bocah Uchiha itu makin bingung. Baru kali ini sang ibu menangis di hadapan mereka. Dan itu membuat mereka geram pada siapapun yang telah menyakiti hati ibu mereka.

"Katakan siapa _kaasan_." Desak Itachi mewakili Sasuke yang mengangguk setuju dengan pertanyaan kakaknya. Namun hanya gelengan pelan dari sang ibu yang mereka dapat.

Mereka memutar pandangan ke seluruh sudut ruangan saat melihat tumpukan kertas bergambar bertebaran di dekat mereka. Mata mereka melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat- di foto itu ayah mereka. Ya ,ayah yang baru saja ingin mereka kerjai, dengan melihat ekspresi sadis ayahnya saat suaranya berubah jadi wanita. Sang ayah akan marah, namun kemudian balas menjahili mereka, lalu semua orang di rumah tertawa. Seharusnya begitu, seharusnya hari ini mereka bahagia. Namun sepertinya hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

Di foto itu ayah mereka sedang berpelukan dan di foto lain sedang berciuman dengan seseorang. Itachi menarik foto itu kasar.

"_Aniki_." Panggil Sasuke dengan pandangan kosong, saat tangannya menunjuk salah satu foto yang kini terlihat jelas.

Kedua mata onyix itu memandang tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat barusan. Dalam foto itu ayah mereka sedang berciuman dengan orang yang sama, namun kini tanpa memakai baju. Walaupun terlihat hanya sebatas dada, namun itu cukup untuk membuktikan perkiraan mereka benar. Ayah mereka selingkuh dan parahnya lagi dengan seorang pria.

**Otomen Loving You**

"_Kaasan_ ."lirih seorang anak sedih. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu sebuah kamar besar nan indah. Sang kakak berdiri di belakangnya sembari menepuk pundak adiknya, mencoba memberi ketenangan. Namun, dari raut wajahnya sendiripun terlihat jelas raut wajah kekhawatiran.

Seorang wanita sedang duduk di kepala ranjang, sembari memeluk lututnya yang tertekuk. Matanya sembab, menandakan ia baru saja menangis sesekali masih terdengar isakan kecil.

"_Kaasan_." Kali ini sang kakak yang mendekat. Sungguh dia khawatir dengan keadaan sang ibu sekarang ini. Sejak kejadian tiga hari yang lalu bahkan untuk memakan sesuap nasipun ibunya tak mau, makanan lain jangan di tanya karena tak akan masuk. Dia menatap riskan pada ruangan indah nan mewah yang sedang di pijakinya kemudian menatap sang ibu, keadaan ibunya sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan kamarnya. Jika kamarnya terlihat seperti tempat tidur berkanopi istana , namun keadaannya ibunya kucel layaknya pengemis di jalan. Bisa dibilang terlihat seperti setumpuk kotoran di antara permata, terlalu jelas terlihat.

Kedua anak itu ingin menangis seandainya mereka tak diajarkan bahwa ' _seorang laki-laki tak boleh menangis_.' Namun bisakah mereka menahannya, saat melihat keadaan ibu tercinta yang selayaknya mayat hidup. Mereka memeluk erat wanita itu, membiarkan sang wanita menangis keras dalam pelukan keduanya.

.

.

"Itachi, Sasuke boleh ibu minta sesuatu?" suara sang ibu parau karena terlalu banyak menangis dan kondisi badan tak lagi _fit_.

Kedua bocah tersebut mengangguk setuju dengan cepat." Ya apapun." Jawab mereka serempak.

Mereka sudah cukup senang ibu mereka akhirnya bersuara setelah tiga hari ini hanya menangis. Namun perkataan selanjutnya membuat nafas mereka serasa tertahan di paru-paru.

"Aku ingin kalian jadi wanita, berpenampilan seperti wanita." Lirih sosok itu pelan." Aku-aku tidak mau kalian menjadi pria." Lirih sosok wanita itu lagi sambil sesekali sesegukan.

Kedua bocah itu membola tak percaya, dengan apa yang barusan di ucapkan wanita yang telah melahirkan mereka ke dunia. Mereka memang tau, ibunya sangat terpukul setelah mengetahui kebenaran itu. Apalagi sang ayah tak pernah pulang ke rumah dan lagi, pagi tadi sebuah surat cerai di antar oleh tukang pos. Ibunya pasti sekarang sangat membenci seorang pria. Tapi tidak bisakah wanita itu membiarkan mereka tetap jadi pria.

"_Kaasan_." Hanya itu kata yang mampu mereka ucapkan saat ini.

"Tak apa tanpa ganti kelamin, tapi kumohon berpenampilan seperti wanitalah untukku." Pinta ibunya lagi.

Keduanya memandang sang ibu yang tampak begitu sakit. Mereka tak tau lagi apa yang harus mereka lakukan selain menuruti kemauan sang ibu. Mereka mengangguk pelan dengan sangat tak yakin.

**Flashback off**

**Otomen Loving You**

Sasuke menggemeretakkan giginya saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. 12 tahun harus berpura-pura menjadi seorang wanita.' _Keh benar-benar melukai harga dirinya_.' Tak terhitung lagi sakit di tubuhnya saat suntikan _enzim_ penghambat _hormon_ perkembangan tumbuh kembangnya -menjadi lelaki dengan tubuh normal, di suntikkan ke tubuhnya. Belum lagi ramuan yang akhirnya membawanya pada kejadian terkutuk itu ,kini dia dan Itachi yang harus meminumnya untuk menekan pita suaranya agar nampak lebih wanita.

"_Kaasan_ sampai kapan?" Lirihnya hampir tak terdengar.

**Otomen Loving You**

"Uzumaki-_san_." Teriak Sasuke saat dia dengan terusan creamnya kini sudah mendekat ke arah Naruto yang sedang terduduk di bahu jalan. Beruntung tempat penitipan anaknya masih di kawasan mansionnya, jadi tak akan ada kendaraan yang melintas sembarangan. Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Mana yang lain?" Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya, saat tak melihat lagi teman-teman si pirang yang seharusnya juga menunggunya.

"Ah, Gaara katanya ada janji dengan Hinata-_chan_. Kalau Kyuubi ada urusan mendadak." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum ramahnya.

Mata Sasuke menyipit saat Naruto memanggil seorang gadis yang tak dia kenal dengan panggilan –_chan_. Memang apa hubungannya gadis bernama Hinata itu dengan Naruto, sehingga pemuda pirang itu tampaknya terlihat begitu akrab dengan si gadis- dari cara dia memanggil.

"Hinata?" Beonya mencari penjelasan.

Naruto melihat perubahan ekspresi Sasuke ingin sekali tersenyum_. 'Ah apakah dia cemburu_' batinnya senang. Namun kepalanya segera menggeleng, tak mau berharap terlalu banyak.

"Dia sahabatku sejak kami masuk SMP yang sama. Aku ,Kiba, Lee,Gaara,dan Hinata-_chan_."

"Oh." Sasuke hanya manggut-manggut sekilas, cukup mengerti dengan penjelasan Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa aku tak pernah melihatnya?" Tanyanya lagi, cukup penasaran dengan gadis bernama Hinata itu.

"Oh, dia sedang sibuk dengan klubnya. Entahlah yang pasti katanya mereka sedang _hunting_ untuk kejuaraan tingkat Jepang." Jawab Naruto santai. Dia membayangkan sifat Hinata yang sudah selayaknya ibu bagi mereka itu , berkomentar pedas jika mereka berbuat kesalahan. Membayangkan hal itu Naruto tertawa kecil.

Sasuke yang karena tingginya yang melebihi Naruto itu dapat melihat dengan jelas ekspresi tawa Naruto yang menerawang ,membuatnya mulai mendengus- entah kenapa dia merasa tak suka.

"Kau suka dengannya?" Tanyanya _to the point_.

"Eh?" Naruto berjengit panik dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan barusan. Mana mungkin dia menyukai sahabatnya sendiri.

"Ti-tidak." Jawab Naruto terbata.

"Buktinya kau sekarang gagap."

"Ah, benar aku tidak bohong." Seru Naruto seperti wanita yang ketahuan melirik pada lelaki pujaan hatinya.' _Lagipula akukan sukanya sama kamu_.' Tambah naruto dalam hati. Tak berani mengatakannya langsung. Wajahnya langsung memerah saat membayangkan hal tersebut.

" Terserah lah, ayo." Jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

**Otomen Loving You**

Sebuah ruangan tampak di penuhi oleh anak kecil, berderet tas berjejer rapi pada gantungannya. Serta loker-loker di sudut kiri berwarna biru nampak bersih. Dinding-dinding yang di penuhi gambar ikan dan makhluk laut lainnya menambah semarak suasana ramai yang ditimbulkan oleh anak-anak. Sesekali anak se meja memainkan perang antara _ultramen_ dan _camen rider_- yang entah kenapa bisa satu setting dengan lincah. Tangan mereka bergerak cepat berusaha menindih mainan lawan. Anak-anak perempuan nampak sedang bermain rumah-rumahan di salah satu sudut ruangan yang di tata serba _pinky_ . Beberapa pengasuh mengawasi mereka sambil sesekali tertawa melihat tingkah lucu anak-anak itu.

"_Konichiwa minna_." Seru Sasuke ketika mereka berdua memasuki ruangan itu, nampak Sasuke tersenyum lebar sementara Naruto tersenyum kikuk.

Semua mata langsung menoleh pada dua sosok yang baru saja tiba itu. Senyum lebar langsung menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Uchiha-_san_ ini pengganti yang kau maksud?" tanya seorang wanita bertubuh besar , dia menatap Naruto dengan mata berbinar. Sasuke hanya mengangguk sekilas sudah tau kemana arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Kyyaaa tampannya." Seru wanita itu lagi kali ini diikuti anggukan yang lainnya. Sasuke hanya mendesah pasrah , hapal dengan tingkah pengasuh yang seperti wanita kebanyakan. Mau bagaimana lagi toh mereka memang wanita.

Naruto makin tersenyum kikuk saat para wanita itu terus menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum- yang menurut Naruto lebih ke arah lapar. Dia melirik ke arah Sasuke- meminta bantuan.

"Sebaiknya jangan membuat pikiran anak-anak terkontaminasi." Ucap Sasuke dingin,membuat para wanita bergidik ngeri dan segera menjauh dari mereka berdua.

"A-ah _arigatou_." Kata Naruto cepat, sekarang dia bisa benafas lega. Namun hanya di balas anggukan dari sosok tersebut.

"Sasuke-_neechan_. Siapa dia?" Tunjuk bocah laki-laki yang sedang asyik bermain boneka teddy bear.

"Aa, ini temanku namanya Uzumaki Naruto." Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"_Yoroshiku_." Sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hm, seperti anak perempuan. Memakai terusan warna pink." Naruto sukses tertohok untuk kedua kalinya. Pertama oleh Itachi kedua oleh bocah ini. Dia langsung tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Ryuu-_kun_ tidak boleh begitu. Dia memakai ini, karena hanya ini terusan yang tersisa." Kali ini Sasuke menegur bocah itu dengan sedikit tegas. Bocah yang ditegur merengut kesal, kemudian kembali bermain dengan bonekanya.

Naruto memandang takjud ke arah Sasuke. '_Benar-benar wanita idaman_.' Batinnya berteriak senang ,matanya menatap tanpa kedip sosok 'perempuan' yang dianggapnya begitu sempurna. Sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi lamunannya.

"Sasuke-_neechan_ ayo kita bermain." Teriak salah satu anak membuat Naruto menoleh.

"_Hai_, ayo bermain." Sahut Sasuke riang. Naruto mengernyit, mengingat permainan yang biasanya dimainkan anak-anak baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Berjaga-jaga kalau dia juga diajak bermain.

**Otomen Loving You**

"I-ini permaiannya?" Tanya Naruto tergagap, tangannya menunjuk pada anak-anak yang sedang bergulat pada matras mereka masing-masing, lengkap dengan baju ketat ala pegulat. Nampaknya anak-anak itu benar-benar serius menentukan siapa pemenang pertandingan.

"Hm." Jawab Sasuke semangat sambil mengangguk , tak menghiraukan Naruto yang memandang pemandangan di depannya –dengan pandangan horror.

"Ta-tapi ini kan bukan permainan." Lagi-lagi Naruto tergagap. Terlalu _shock_ melihat permainan yang anak umur 4 -5 tahun -seperti mereka mainkan.

Sasuke menoleh cepat pada Naruto yang masih saja menunjuk anak-anak itu. Dahinya mengernyit bingung." Bukan permainan?" Beonya tak mengerti.

"Iya, seharusnya anak-anak bermain permainan anak pada umumnya." Hela Naruto, tak percaya ternyata Sasuke tak tau permainan untuk anak-anak. '_Kalau sampai mereka luka karena permaianan ini siapa yang tanggung jawab_.' Batinnya miris.

Sasuke mengernyit bingung, dia memang tak pernah bermain layaknya bocah seumurannya saat dia masih kecil. Sejak kecil dia belajar dan membuat eksperimen, lalu berlatih berbagai beladiri bersama kakaknya untuk mempertahankan predikatnya sebagai seorang lelaki. Namun dia tak mungkin menceritakan itu pada Naruto." Aku hanya bermain dengan kakakku. Dan permainanku adalah segala jenis ilmu beladiri seperti, karate, kungfu,tai boxing, judo,kendo,wushu,tinju." Ucapnya tak sepenuhnya bohong.

Kepala Naruto pusing membayangkan banyaknya _matrial art_ yang Sasuke pelajari. Kalau begini, jelas saja Sasuke dengan mudah mengalahkan orang-orang saat penyerangan dojo itu. Naruto merinding ngeri membayangkan bagaimana jadinya,jika ia pulang terlambat dan Sasuke marah padanya. Bisa dapat kotak hadiah dia- hadiah nya dirinya sendiri. Dengan tiket ke alam baka. Uhh dia masih ingin hidup.

Blush

Wajah Naruto sontak memerah sempurna, dia memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri tak percaya pikiran itu bisa melintas di otaknya. Sasuke melihat Naruto sekilas, mengerutkan kening karena kelakuan Naruto yang menurutnya aneh.

"Lalu orang tuamu?"

" Oh ayahku, dia sudah mati. Dan ibuku seorang _entertain_ ,jadi dia jarang ada di rumah." Sasuke sedikit bersyukur kalau pernikahan ibu dan ayahnya tak pernah tersebar ke publik hingga ia bisa berbohong dengan mudah. Mengingat masa lalunya yang sangat suram itu.

"A-ah, _Gomen_."

"Tak apa." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum untuk menghilangkan raut bersalah dari wajah Naruto.

"Kalau ibumu?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Dia penasaran dengan ibunya Sasuke yang seorang aktor jangan-jangan dia adalah anak dari pemeran dorama favorit Naruto, wajah mereka mirip sih kalau di perhatikan.

"Uchiha Mikoto." Jawab Sasuke santai.

Gotcha

Wajah Naruto berbinar cerah saat mendengar nama yang di ucapkan Sasuke, hampir saja dia melompat-lompat girang layaknya para fans kebanyakan. Namun di tahannya keinginan tersebut, karena tak mau ketahuan pribadi aslinya.

Grap

" Wah aku penggemarnya." Seru Naruto kencang.

Tetap saja walaupun dia sudah menahan diri, yang namanya fans. Bertemu dengan orang terdekat seorang idola membuat jantungmu akan meletup-letup seperti _popcorn_.

Sasuke melirik ke arah tangan Naruto yang bergelayut pada lengan kirinya. Naruto yang merasa ditatap langsung menjauhkan diri.

"A-ah _gomen_." Kali ini dia benar-benar merasa wajahnya terbakar sempurna.

"_Daijoubo_." Ucap Sasuke memalingkan muka- entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit memanas akan sikap Naruto yang seperti bermanja padanya.

**Otomen Loving You**

Merasa tak ada yang di bahas, Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangan keseliling ruangan, sesekali dia meringis saat matanya menangkap pertandingan gulat itu. Dia melirik sudut ruangan, tempat seorang anak yang mengatakan dirinya seperti perempuan. Sedikit mengerutkan keningnya bingung karena saat ini anak itu masih asyik bermain boneka.

"Kenapa dia tidak ikut?" Tunjuknya pada si bocah.

"Oh, Ryuu-_kun_, dia adalah anak yang paling dekat denganku karena ia tidak mempunyai ibu lagi. Dan dia sedikit susah berinteraksi. " Jawab Sasuke dengan muka sedih.

"Ah, begitu." Tunduk Naruto lesu, kasian juga dengan anak tersebut. Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arah bocah yang masih duduk santai itu, hendak mengajak bermain. Namun anak tersebut segera berlari menjauh saat Naruto mendekat. Naruto menunduk sedih, membuat Sasuke mendekat hendak menghiburnya.

"Ya, karena itu saat aku datang bersamamu, mereka mengira kau akan merebutku dari mereka." Tambahnya dengan polos.

Blush

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Naruto memerah karena Sasuke. Dan jawaban Sasuke tadi sukses membuatnya kembali memerah.' _Me-merebutmu_?' Batinnya menghorror. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan tak terkendali. Seperti ingin keluar dari rongga dadanya.

**Otomen Loving You**

"Kami pulang." Teriak anak-anak itu serempak, berebutan jalan ke pintu depan. Sesekali terdengar tawa dari anak-anak itu.

"Hahh,selesai." Hela Naruto pelan, lelah juga ternyata mengurusi anak kecil apalagi puluhan orang seperti tadi.

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang menghela nafas, dia tersenyum sekilas." _Arigatou_, Uzumaki-_san_ untuk hari ini."

"Ah, _Hai_." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya pelan, salah tingkah. Dia melirik sekilas saat melihat anak itu masih ada di tempatnya terakhir duduk.

"Dia tidak pulang?" Tanyanya pelan, kepalanya menunjuk ke arah anak kecil yang tadi dilihatnya.

"Ah, _tousannya_ belum menjemputnya." Sasuke memalingkan wajah ke arah Ryuu." Ryuu ayo kita makan cemilan dulu." Ajaknya riang.

"_Hai_." Jawab Ryuu tak kalah riang sembari berlari ke arah Sasuke.

.

.

Plok

Plok

Glek

Naruto lagi-lagi, harus memandang horror apa yang di maksud Sasuke dengan makan cemilan itu. Matanya membola dengan isi gelas besar berisi puluhan bola-bola dan cairan bening.

"Ryuu, cemilannya sudah siap." Seru Sasuke sembari membawa gelas itu ke arah Ryuu yang duduk di depan meja.

"_Hai_." Serunya. Menerima 'camilan' dari Sasuke dan hampir meminumnya. Ya, hanya hampir karena Naruto mencegahnya.

"Uchiha-_san_ ini camilannya?" Tanyanya sambil menggenggam erat gelas besar berisi telur mentah itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Humm." Jawab dua orang di ruangan itu selain Naruto serempak.

Uhh bagaimana ini, dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Ryuu memakan makanan mentah seperti ini, namun dia juga tidak mungkin membiarkan Ryuu kelaparan. Dia menatap Ryuu dan segelas? telur bergantian. Ini benar-benar membuatnya bimbang.

"Err, Uchiha-_san_ boleh aku pinjam dapurmu." Tanya Naruto, tak tahan lagi membiarkan Ryuu memakan makanan mentah itu. Jangan-jangan dia setiap hari memakan ini.' _Kasihan sekali kau Ryuu._" Batinnya miris.

"Huh?"

.

.

Chzzzzz

Suara adonan yang dimasukkan ke dalam wajan panas menjadi musik penghibur untuk Naruto saat ini. Dia tersenyum melihat tumpukan pancake yang telah dia buat.' _Ini yang terakhir_.' Batinnya senang.

Dia mengangkat adonan terakhir dari wajan kemudian mulai membentuk sebuah kepala beruang dengan kue itu. Diambilnya cetakan berbentuk kepala beruang dengan ukuran yang cukup besar kemudian menekankannya pada pancake itu. Empat kepala boneka yang terbentuk kemudian disusunnya pada sebuah piring. Lelehan cairan coklat sebagai pemanis, membuat makanan itu nampak semakin manis.

Set, set

Di letakkannya buah strawberry dan blueberry yang telah dia iris ke atas tumpukan pancake itu. Di pandanginya sebentar makanan yang telah dia buat sebelum tersenyum senang.

.

.

"Makanan sudah siap." Seru Naruto, sambil meletakkan sebuah piring di atas meja.

'Gadis' dan bocah itu menatap penuh kagum pada hidangan di depan mereka.

"_Sugoi_." Seru mereka serempak.

"Kalau begitu. _Itadakimasu_." Jawab Naruto lembut.

Sasuke menatap Naruto sekilas.' _Seperti ibu rumah tangga_.' Batinnya tersenyum. Uhh kenapa dia merasa seperti sedang berada dalam sebuah keluarga kecil bahagia. Dia ayahnya, Naruto-ibunya dan Ryuu-anaknya.

Sreet

"Ryuu ayo kita pulang." Seru seorang lelaki setelah masuk dalam ruangan.

Ryuu merengut tak suka, dia menatap kue itu dan sang ayah bergantian. Dia ingin memakan kue itu.

"Kau memang selalu menyusahkan." Bentaknya saat melihat setumpuk kue di atas meja." Ayo pulang." Seretnya, menarik lengan sang anak.

"Miyazuki-_san_ sebaiknya biarkan Ryuu makan dulu." Tegur Sasuke tegas, saat melihat Naruto membuka mulut hendak melarang, namun sepertinya tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar.

Pria itu berbalik, menatap Sasuke segan." Tapi dia sudah merepotkanmu lagi." Jawabnya merasa malu.

"Ah. _Daijoubo_. Lebih baik biarkan Ryuu makan, Miyazuki-_san_ juga boleh ikut." Jawabnya riang saat melihat raut tak nyaman di wajah pria satu anak itu.

"_Souka_?" Tanya orang itu heran sekaligus senang.

"Hum."

.

.

"_Itadakimasu_."

"Wah, enakk." Seru Ryuu saat memasukkan potongan kue buatan Naruto ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ya, benar. Kau yang membuatnya Uchiha-_san_?" Tanya orang itu takjud, di balas senyum salah tingkah Sasuke.

.

.

"Kau memang pandai memasak Uzumaki-_san_." Ucap Sasuke yang asyik duduk sambil menyangga dagunya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Ah tidak juga."

Deg

'_Ke-kenapa aku senang dipuji. Tidak boleh aku tidak boleh senang_.' Naruto kini membentak dirinya sendiri, menyadari kebodohannya terlalu senang saat dipuji orang yang disuka. Segera saja bergegas membereskan _paintry_, tanpa berkata satu patah katapun lagi.

.

.

"Aku pamit." Serunya tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang menatapnya bingung di balik pintu.

Brugh

Klontang

Sreet

"Uzumaki-_san_ kau kenapa?" sebuah suara terdengar dari kepala yang menyembul di balik pintu.

"Eh ,aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Naruto gugup.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya." Lalu tadi suara apa?"

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh halaman rumah penitipan tersebut.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya entah pada angin atau manusia.

"Kucing." Jawab suara entah siapa, namun diantara mereka entah kenapa berubah jadi bodoh saat percaya saja dengan hal janggal itu.

"Oh, kucing." Beo Naruto pada Sasuke yang memutar bola matanya. Mulai sekarang sebaiknya dia mengganti panggilannya terhadap Naruto menjadi-Dobe. Jelas-jelas kucing tidak bisa bersuara seperti manusia, namun sekarang ia terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan orang itu.' Toh harta Uchiha banyak, sedekah sedikit sama pencuri tak masalah.' Batinnya ngaco.

**Otomen Loving You**

**Gaara's side**

Gaara bergetar takut sembari menahan nafas. Diliriknya kaleng-kaleng yang berserakan di sekitar tubuhnya. Dia merutuki kebodohannya yang terjatuh, karena lagi-lagi terkejut saat Naruto keluar tiba-tiba.

"Siapa?"

Deg

Suara Naruto benar-benar serasa dawai kematian untuknya saat ini. Dia meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali hanya untuk menjawab satu pertanyaan itu. Uhh kenapa hampir di setiap kali mengintip, dia selalu begini.

'Ga-gawat.' Batinnya horror

"Kucing."

Plak

Dia langsung menampar mulutnya yang lagi-lagi salah bicara saat di situasi gawat seperti ini. Kalau Naruto sih tidak masalah, karena dia dengan mudah di bohongi. Kalau Sasuke, dia tidak yakin. Dari mukanya saja terlihat banget bahwa 'gadis' itu pintar. Tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna kembali berpihak padanya, sehingga mereka berdua tampak tak menggubrisnya.

**End Gaara's side**

**Otomen Loving You**

"Ehm, sekali lagi aku pamit."

"Eh, Uzumaki-_san_." Panggil Sasuke saat Naruto hampir saja melangkah.

"A-ada apa?" Gugup Naruto karena Sasuke memandangnya intens.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu?"

Blush

Wajah Naruto memerah saat mendengar permintaan Sasuke. Dia merasa senang karena 'gadis' pujaan hatinya mengucapkan hal tersebut. Namun disisi lain, lagi-lagi ia merasa seperti wanita karena Sasuke yang memintanya lebih dahulu. '_Uhh memalukan'_ batinnya nelangsa. Tidak sadar kalau kelakuannya malah tambah terlihat seperti cewek.

"_Hai_." Jawab Naruto, bergegas berpaling kali ini tanpa pamit.

.

.

Brugh

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya ke daun pintu, kedua telapak tangannya menutup seluruh wajahnya.

"Si-sial kenapa dia manis sekali." Serunya kesal. Merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya saat ini.

"Di-dia kan pria." Lirihnya lemah.

**Otomen Loving You**

"Karena sekolah kita akan mengikuti turnamen kendo nasional, maka sekolah memutuskan untuk merekrut pelatih dari organisasi kendo Jepang."

Mata para pemuda dalam ruangan itu tak berhenti berbinar cerah saat mendengar pengumuman tersebut. Pelatih dari organisasi kendo Jepang, siapa yang tidak senang. Untuk mendapatkan pelatih dari sana sangat sulit tak jarang permintaan ditolak begitu saja, hanya dengan melihat nama sekolah. Jadi wajar mereka merasa beruntung saat ini.

"Sensei silahkan masuk. Dia adalah ketua organisasi tersebut."

Sreet

"Uwooooooo." Mulut para pria menganga lebar saat melihat seorang wanita dengan hakama hitam berdiri di depan mereka. Rambut panjangnya diikat di bagian ujung dengan sedikit rambut yang lebih pendek- dibiarkan tergerai. Kulitnya putih serta matanya hitam.' Cantik' batin mereka menjerit senang.

Glek

' _Kakaknya Sasuke_.' Batin Naruto horror, mengingat pertemuannya dengan dengan 'wanita' ganas itu sebelumnya. Dia jadi membayangkan bagaimana kalau ia disiksa mati-matian oleh Itachi. Hahhh selamat tinggal hidup indah, Naruto rasanya ingin menangis sekarang.

"Kyaaa Itachi-_chan_." Semua orang langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara, namun nampaknya pemuda itu tak peduli, matanya berbinar kagum sembari dua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Set

"Gyaaaa." Lagi-lagi pemuda _orange_ itu berteriak.

"Tidak sopan." Ucap Itachi tegas setelah melemparkan pedang bambu di tangannya. Kyuubi berkedut kesal karena hampir terkena pedang bambu itu, untung saja dia berhasil menghindar.

"Kau." Lagi-lagi sorot tajam itu membuat Naruto bergidik." Aku akan melatihmu dengan keras."

"_Hai_." Jawab Naruto berusaha senormal mungkin padahal dalam hati sudah ketar-ketir.

"Nah, sekarang mari kita mulai latihannya." Ucap 'wanita' bersing a song dengan serigai sadis.

Semua orang di ruangan tersebut merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Sepertinya, orang-orang itu harus bersiap menerima takdir dan mengalami hal yang sedari tadi Naruto takutkan. Err sepertinya kalian pikirkan lagi dengan keberuntungan yang kalian tadi batinkan. Dan ucapkan selamat tinggal hidup indah.

**TBC**

Nyehehe akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4. Huwaaa, banyak banget typo kemaren hontou ni gomenasai. Udah bahas tentang rahasia Sasuke tuh, karena ini fic bukan cerita dengan konflik berat. Ne, sudah cukup menunjukkan Naruto sebagai Uke-kah penulisan 'di'. Dan saya bikin Kyuubi agresif uke, setujukah kalian?. Moga reader semua suka. Dan gomene telat empat hari buat update/ dikeroyok. Yosh engga bisa banyak komentar.

Kalo ada yang mau komentar, mau tau, atau ngasih ide tambahan silahkan isi kotak review.

See ya nex chappy

**Review please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Otomen Loving You**

**Disclaimer : biar saya sembah sujud tetap aja milik*Masashi Kishimoto*.**

**Genre :Romance/sedikit humor**

**Rate : Untuk sementara T aja dulu**

**Pair :Sasunaru**

**Warn:Ooc,lebay,garing, Typos dan segudang kesalahan lainnya. Yang terpenting nih shonen-ai. Kalo **_**Homophobhia **_**disarankan untuk segera tekan tombol **_**back**_** kalau ngotot jangan salahkan saya**.

Hai minna di kembali. Lambaian tangan dari balik selokan./abaikan author gila ini.

Di mau bilang makasih buat reader dan reviewer serta favo and follow fic di. Umm bales review dulu kali yah.

Udah dilanjut kok EstrellaNamikaze, maaf lama.

Wah beneran ada kemajuan Monokurobo-san, senangnya. Eh I don't care about taz, mah itu author favo saya, sekaligus yang bikin di belok jadi fujo, engga sanggup bandingin karyanya sama karyaku –terlalu bagus.

Umh, aku engga nyadar itu lucu./author yang aneh. Astaga aku baru nyadar Naru-nya blushing banyak banget, saat diingatin ama psyc Hejun Li jose. Ouh kamu suka Kyuu agresif? Aku juga sih, tapi Kyuu kan terkenal dengan ke mari kita tambah pair Itakyuu di chap ini.

Udah dilanjut Qnantazefanya.

Belum mikir sampai kesana hanazawa kay.

Um, kan Sasuke itu seme dengan gaya cewe, sementara Naruto, uke dengan gaya cowo/ aduh tambah pusing jelasinnya. Yup bener banget tsunayoshi yuzuru, Itachi pelatihnya, kalau suka? Kita lihat nanti aja.

Yoo juga Aicinta-san. Iya ini dilanjut. Humm nanti aja la dilihatnya pake prinsip C'est la vie aja. Humm kalau itu nanti kupikirin lagi yah. Yosh ganbatte.

Boleh banget kok Mel-san. Iya sedih juga Sasunaru jadi sedikit. Umm kenapa engga coba menulis aja mel-san?

Megang pipi/muka merona. Aku malah engga pernah baca manganya shikakukouki777, umm nanti deh coba. Yups ini dah dilanjut.

Wah aku engga pernah tau tentang hidden paradise Pyo-san. Kalau sampai 80%,aku jadi penasaran deh. Padahal engga ada tau sama sekali, intinya ini benar-benar kebetulan. Flmnya sho-ai kah? Kalau ya, aku mau nonton.

Udah dilanjut kok yuichi.

Yosh, akhirnya selesai, berhubung modem error jadinya harus update cepat di warnet. Jadi sekian dari di. Minata reviewnya lagi yah, bolehkah?

**Otomen Loving You**

Siang ini, sama seperti hari biasanya di musim panas-yang tentu saja panas. Semua orang pasti lebih memilih untuk duduk santai di teras rumah dan makan semangka, sambil menikmati udara dingin dari kipas angin. Atau menonton komedi dan tertawa, sambil menikmati nyamannya di dalam rumah dengan kelembapan yang diciptakan oleh _air conditioner_ –yang bisa juga kita sebut _AC_. Sayangnya hal itu tak berlaku bagi para anggota klub kendo, karena yang mereka lakukan sekarang –adalah berlari.

Para anggota nampak kelelahan mereka telah berlari 50 putaran lapangan berukuran seluas lapangan olahraga nasional. Lapangan olahraga lho, bukan lapangan bola yang artinya jauh lebih luas. Nafas mereka sudah tak beraturan dan jalan mulai melambat, namun tetap atau mungkin terpaksa meneruskan larinya.

"Lari 50 putaran lagi." Suara lembut namun tegas seorang wanita seakan menjadi malaikat kematian bagi mereka.

Salah satu dari mereka hendak protes, namun pelolotan dari sang pelatih membuat mereka lebih dulu bungkam,tak ada yang berani melawan. Segera saja berlari setelah mengiyakan dengan kata '_Hai'_. Fisik boleh wanita, tapi jangan pernah mencoba untuk bertanding kendo dengan seorang Uchiha Itachi –karena ia bisa mengalahkan lawan dalam hitungan detik.

"Kyuubi."

Suara rendah terdengar di belakangnya, membuat Kyuubi yang tadinya berlari paling belakang karena terlalu lelah, langsung mempercepat tempo langkahnya. Tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dari lelaki kebanyakan berusaha menyelip di antara para anggota lainnya. Dari kejauhan Itachi hanya bersidekap dengan badan menyender pada pohon Sakura, tanpa ada kata. Matanya mengawasi setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh para anak asuhannya dengan serius, tak menyadari sepasang mata merah yang menatapnya kagum di sela jejeran lengan yang terus bergerak, karena berlari.

.

.

.

"Kyuubi perhatikan jalanmu." Sebuah teriakan membuat Kyuubi berjengit. Sebelum dia sempat menyahut, tubuhnya sudah oleng dan menyentuh tanah dengan bunyi gedebug keras. Err, sepertinya dia tersandung batu.

"Aku kan sudah bilang perhatikan jalanmu." Suara dingin menyerbu indera pendengarannya, saat Kyuubi meringis sakit.

Sebuah tangan berjari ramping dan berkulit alabaster mengulurkan tangan padanya. Kyuubi mendongak dan mendapati wajah Itachi terlalu dekat dengannya. _De javu_. Namun kali ini pemuda berambut _orange_ itu tak berteriak, hanya terdiam dengan mata terbuka lebar serta mulut sedikit menganga. Matanya tampak memandang wajah Itachi dengan segala bentuk pertanyaan, juga perasaan yang bercampur di kepalanya.

Mendengus tak suka karena Kyuubi tak kunjung menyambutnya. Dia berbalik, membuat Kyuubi hampir saja bersuara karena takut Itachi marah. Namun hal yang terjadi selanjutnya malah membuat mata Kyuubi terbelalak –terlalu lebar seperti hampir keluar. Di depannya punggung Itachi terlihat jelas, nampak kokoh walaupun agak ramping layaknya wanita kebanyakan, atau mungkin pria yang tak berotot dan bertubuh kurus. Itachi berjongkok di depannya dengan kedua telapak tangan membalik ke atas –menyuruh Kyuubi untuk naik.

"Tidak usah Itachi-_san_." Kyuubi sunggu malu sekarang. Seharusnya yang mengulurkan punggung itu seorang pria, bukan perempuan seperti Itachi. Dia merasa benar-benar diremehkan sebagai seorang pria, hingga memanggil Itachi bukan dengan panggilan biasanya –Itachi-_chan_.

"Kakimu terkilir dan yang lain harus tetap latihan." Ucap suara itu tegas.

Kyuubi memerah bukan karena merona namun marah. Sudah cukup, meskipun badannya kecil dia tidak mau diremehkan, bagaimanapun dia ini seorang pria.

"Tidak usah ,aku bisa sendiri." Jawabnya ketus. Dia mencoba berjalan namun akhirnya kembali terjatuh. Terdengar Itachi tertawa pelan, membuat Kyuubi yang hendak membentak terdiam.' _Tawanya Itachi indah_.' Batinnya kembali berkyaa seperti _fans_.

Tap

Itachi kembali mendekat. Kedua kalinya menyodorkan punggung, Itachi dapat mendengar suara dengusan Kyuubi namun dia memilih diam, kemudian dia berdiri setelah beban di punggungnya terasa berat.

"Apa kau kuat?" Tanya Kyuubi setengah khawatir namun lebih banyak ke arah sangsi.

"Aku jauh lebih besar darimu dan kau terlalu kecil." Ucap Itachi tak berperasaan. Sama sekali tak menyadari Kyuubi yang telah mendidih di belakangnya, sembari mengepalkan kedua tangan di bahu Itachi erat.

**Otomen Loving You**

"Panda, mangamu disukai, mangamu disukai." Seorang gadis berambut indigo tengah berlari riang sembari menenteng sebuah buku yang terbuka.

Pria berambut merah yang sedang tidur di atap, sembari menutup matanya dengan sebelah lengannya segera saja beranjak bagun dari tidurnya dengan tergesa. Matanya yang sudah ada lingkaran hitamnya, tampak lebih hitam karena tidur nyenyaknya di ganggu gadis itu. Pantas saja gadis berambut indigo itu menyebutnya panda.

Sang gadis hanya cekikikan melihat Gaara yang memberengut. Dia sangat tahu cara membangunkan sang pemuda yang dipanggilnya panda –dengan kebiasaan kalau sudah tidur sulit sekali bangun. Cukup ucapkan kata pamungkas saja –'_manga'_ –maka pemuda itu akan segera bangun.

"_Manga_mu diterima editor, katanya bagus." Ucapnya setelah menghentikan cekikikan dan melihat mata Gaara yang seakan berbicara '_Cepat katakan, ada apa?_'.

Mata panda Gaara yang tadinya lima watt kini langsung berubah menjadi –err seratus watt mungkin. Dia segera berdiri dan memegang bahu Hinata, mengguncang bahu gadis itu dengan tidak berperikewanitaan. Hingga membuat gadis itu muntah, karena saking pusingnya.

"Ehehe, _gomen_ Gaara." Ucapnya salah tingkah, dia melihat wajah Gaara yang terkena muntahannya –tampak merah padam. Untungnya hanya air putih, karena dia sedang diet.

"Gyaaa." Hinata segera mengambil jurus yang paling ampuh, apalagi kalau bukan langkah seribu dan menghindar dari pemuda panda yang mulai menggeram.

Pluk

Buku yang mendarat di kepalanya membuat pemuda itu berhenti memandang Hinata dengan tatapan membunuh. Terlihat Hinata memberikan kode –buka dan baca –dengan kedua tangannya sebelum benar-benar tertelan pintu.

"Ehehehehehe." Tawa riang langsung keluar dari mulut sang pemuda, tak lagi memperdulikan hal yang tadi membuatnya marah.

**Otomen Loving You**

"_Tadaima_." Tak ada sahutan membuat Itachi mengernyit. Adiknya sedang apa? Bukankah baru jam 9 malam, tidak mungkin dia tidur secepat itu. Terlalu patuh, kalau seandainya seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidur jam seperti ini. '_Mungkin sedang belajar_.'

Segera saja dia berjalan membuka kamar namun tak menemukan Sasuke. Dia mengernyitkan dahi bingung, saat juga tak menemukan adiknya di ruang lab yang biasa mereka pakai untuk melakukan penelitian.

.

.

Sreet

Mata Itachi melotot saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tadinya dia hanya ingin ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman, namun apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar membuatnya membeku. Dia ingin sekali mencubit lengannya ataupun berteriak alay dengan kedua tangan melekat di pipi. Ih so, no Uchiha banget.

Di depannya Sasuke sedang mengiris sayuran dengan apron hitam melekat di tubuhnya. Seumur-umur dia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke ke dapur, membuatnya menghorror dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

_Sasuke yang berjalan dengan gaya angkuh, matanya menatap tajam ke sekeliling. Serta rambut mencuat melawan gravitas –seingatnya dulu begitu gaya rambut adiknya sebelum dipanjangkan seperti sekarang. Terlihat begitu cool dengan gaya Uchiha, namun saat berpapasan dengan pria tampan._

"_Hai cowo, godain kita dong." Rayu Sasuke dengan gaya seorang banci, tangannya menekuk bertumpu pada lengan lain yang terlipat di depan dada, matanya mengerling nakal serta suaranya mendayu._

'_Tiidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkk_.' Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. Menyingkirkan pikiran nista yang berhasil membuat bayangan adiknya yang menjadi banci. Dia ingin tertawa, hal yang seharusnya di lakukannya bila menemukan hal lucu berkaitan dengan adiknya, namun kali ini tubuhnya bereaksi lain. Gerahamnya saling bergesekan –menghasilkan suara decitan kasar, tangannya mengepal erat sementara raut wajahnya mengeras.' _Tidak, dia tidak akan membiarkan pengaruh ibunya berhasil merasuki pemikiran adiknya.'_

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?" Tanyanya penuh penekanan. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke yang telah berhenti memotong sayuran.

"Apalagi? Kau lihat sendiri kan?" Ucap sang adik santai, kembali berkutat pada sayur yang sedari tadi menjadi projek pemotongannya.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti ini Sasuke." Desisnya marah. Kesabarannya hampir mencapai _limit_.

"Kalau _Kaasan_ meminta kita menjadi seorang wanita. Kenapa tidak benar-benar jadi wanita saja." Sasuke menunduk, membuat wajahnya tertutup untaian rambut tebal sang Uchiha muda.

Tangan Itachi mengepal erat, mendengar pertanyaan adiknya barusan. Lama dia terdiam dengan wajah tertunduk dan hawa mencekam mengelilingi tubuhnya. Tangannya sudah gatal ingin memukul wajah yang tertutup rambut panjang itu.

Buagh

"Kau tidak akan pernah menjadi seperti itu _baka otoutou_. Akan kupastikan kau akan tetap menjadi seorang pria. Dan aku tidak akan segan memukulmu hingga geger otak, bila kau sempat memikirkan hal gila seperti ini lagi." Bentaknya marah. Dia mencengkram erat kerah kemeja yang Sasuke gunakan.

.

.

Sang adik hanya menunduk, membiarkan sang kakak berlalu tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Setelah terdengar bunyi pintu yang ditutup kasar, dia mengangkat wajah dan menyapu bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Dan, selama ini kita memang selalu jadi wanitanya kaasan. _Nii_." Ucapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

**Otomen Loving You**

"Naruto-_kun_?" Suara seorang wanita membuat Naruto membeku seketika. Yang ini jelas bukan suara si gadis Uchiha, karena nampak sekali suaranya hanya dilembut-lembutkan. Dia tak ingin menoleh karena sudah tau pasti siapa orang itu.

"Naruto-_kun_ kita memang berjodoh, karena dipertemukan lagi disini. Aku yakin dewa memang menginginkan kita bersama, nah Naruto-_kun_ kapan kita kencan? Ahh biar aku tebak, kau pasti ingin suasana yang romantis kan? Bagaimana kalau _candle light dinner_. Pasti romantis sekali kan Naruto-_kun_?" Ucap si gadis cepat, tanpa ada titik koma. Mata hijaunya menatap penuh harap pada Naruto yang hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuk.

"Err, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi." Ucap Naruto setengah tak yakin, matanya melirik ke kiri-ke kanan mencari alasan untuk menghindar dari wanita yang bersikap seperti monster itu padanya.

"Kemana? Ahh Naruto-_kun_ gugup yah kalau di dekatku. Wah apa karena aku terlalu cantik . kecantikanku memang tak ada tandingannya." Suaranya lagi-lagi sangat cepat, hingga hampir tak terdengar apa yang ia bicarakan. Namun segelintir masih kedengaran tentang kepedeannya yang sepertinya –melebihi tinggi langit dan lebih dalam dari palung samudra .

"Err -." Kembali Naruto memutar mata –mencari alasan yang sekiranya masuk akal, tak lama kemudian matanya berbinar seolah menemukan pintu surga. Plang bergambar simbol laki-laki berhasil membuahkan syukur di hati Uzumaki muda.

"WC." Ucapnya cepat dengan semangat. Tak mau berlama-lama dengan wanita yang bahkan tidak ia mengerti bahasanya.

"Ahhh. Memang banyak sekali yang suka padaku." Ucap gadis berambut pink itu pede matanya berbinar merasa jadi wanita paling cantik, sementara tangannya mengipas kipas tradisional jepang dengan gaya –sok anggun.

**Otomen Loving You**

Tep

Tep

Tep

Suara langkah pelan mengisi keheningan di lorong menuju ruang _home economic_. Seorang pemuda pirang berjalan dengan hati-hati sembari melirik ke kanan –kekiri sekedar untuk memastikan tak ada seorangpun yang melihat atau mengikuti. Dia menghela nafas lega saat tangannya berhasil meraih ganggang pintu tanpa ada seorangpun melihat.

'_Sebentar lagi.' _

Dia membatin senang, matanya berbinar cerah. Sebentar lagi, dia akan bisa menyalurkan hobinya yang tak boleh dia tunjukkan pada orang lain –dan karena itu pulalah dia berjalan dengan begitu hati-hati.

Cklek

Kriett

Mata pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu melebar sempurna, saat melihat sosok yang sangat di kenalnya tengah berdiri di belakang meja masak dengan tangan kanan memegang pisau sementara tangan kiri memegang wortel yang sudah setengah dipotong.

"Lho Narutu-kun kenapa disini?" Tanya sosok itu, saat dia berbalik dan menatap Naruto yang masih membatu dengan mata hitam kelamnya. Alisnya bertaut tanda bingung. Sementara Naruto sudah lemas, dan tak bisa berpindah dari tempatnya.

'_Mati aku_.' Rutuk Naruto dalam hatinya.

"K –kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" Matanya melirik pada Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ouh, aku sedang memasak." Gadis itu mengangkat pisau yang sedari tadi dipegangnya tepat di hadapan wajahnya. Melihat benda itu seakan sesuatu yang tak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya." _Nee-chan_ tak pernah mengijinkanku memasak." Lanjutnya dengan nada sedih.

Naruto mengernyit bingung. Kenapa wanita dilarang memasak? Seharusnya kan wanita memang sewajarnya memasak.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" Tanyanya antusias, karena penasaran. Tubuhnya mendekat ke arah sang gadis, melupakan tujuan awalnya yang hendak lari –saat ada orang yang dia temui di tempat keramatnya ini.

Si gadis menghela nafas." Entahlah."

"A-ah bagaimana kalau kita belajar memasak bersama?" Naruto berucap ragu saat mengutarakan pemikirannya. Bagaimanapun saat ini dia sangat ingin memasak, namun tidak mungkin karena ada Sasuke. Kalau di rumah? Tentu saja tak mungkin, karena ibunya bisa datang kapan saja. Dan lagi, kapan dia bisa dekat dengan Sasuke kalau tidak sekarang ini.

Sasuke nampak menimbang-nimbang, dahinya berkerut tanda berpikir keras. Namun kemudian segera mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Nah kita mulai dari memotong sayurannya yah?" Ucap Naruto dengan semangat. Matanya berbinar melihat sayuran segar yang masih tertata di dalam kertas belanja. Akhirnya dia bisa memasak, tangannya sudah sangat gatal, karena sudah lama tak melakukannya.

"_Hai_." Sahut Sasuke, dia melirik pada Naruto yang sedang tersenyum senang. 'Gadis' itu menyerigai miring dengan mata tetap mengarah pada sang pemuda berambut pirang. Err kalau dilihat senyumnya sangat aneh.' _Hah, tidak percuma dia membuntuti si pemuda manis_.' Batinnya ngenes.

**Flashback on**

"Si-sial kenapa dia manis sekali." Serunya kesal. Merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya saat ini.

"Di-dia kan pria." Lirihnya lemah.

Sasuke menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Pikirannya kalut saat mengingat apa yang baru saja melintas di benaknya. Matanya menajam, giginya menggemeretak.

Brak

'_Tidak boleh, aku tidak boleh menyukai pria._' Batin Sasuke kalut, sementara matanya terpejam rapat. Angin malam yang dingin menyapu pelan kulit pipi putihnya dari celah lubang yang dibuat oleh tinjuan tangannya.

'_Tidak, aku tidak boleh mengulang masa lalu_.' Kepalanya menggeleng, kemudian menunduk dalam. Pikirannya mengingat setiap detil Naruto yang sempat terekam lensa matanya.

' _Kenapa harus pria?_' Dia membatin miris, mengingat nasibnya –jatuh cinta pertama kali langsung tertarik dengan pria.

Brugh

Membiarkan tubuhnya terjatuh bebas ke atas lantai, Sasuke menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangan serta kaki yang menekuk sebelah – yah you know, pose pria kebanyakan. Mencoba memejamkan matanya bukannya pikirannya kembali tenang malah bayangan Naruto makin memenuhi kepalanya. Dia merasa, melihat Naruto sang pemuda yang menyebabkan kekesalannya, sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Sukses membuatnya merasa melayang, tak tau harus mengatakan apa –karena terlalu kagum dengan pesona yang pemuda pirang itu suguhkan.

"Cih apa boleh buat." Sasuke segera bangkit dari duduknya. Kepalanya menunduk sebelum terangkat dengan serigai seram tersungging di wajahnya.

"Aku harus mendapatkannya." Tekannya di tiap kata." Ya pasti." Serigai di wajahnya makin lebar –terlalu seram untuk dilihat. Yah mungkin setara dengan serigai shinigami yang sedang mencabut nyawa.

.

.

.

Naruto memandang anak kecil yang sedang berlari-lari kecil mendekati bangku taman. Mata sang anak berbinar cerah saat melihat boneka yang dibuang ibunya itu kini tergeletak manis di atas bangku itu. Dia berjongkok, menumpukan keseimbangan pada lutut. Tangan mungilnya mengenggam pelan boneka putih berbentuk anjing itu namun ia mengernyit bingung, saat melihat rajutan yang dipakai sang boneka serta boneka lain yang lebih kecil dengan rajutan serupa.

"Whoaaa, bajumu bagus Shiro-_chan_." Mata anak itu berbinar, dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Dia melirik boneka lain yang juga berwarna putih lekat.

"Dan kita beri nama siapa yah temanmu?" Si anak memegang dagu berpose layaknya detektif. Sesaat kemudian dia berseru mungkin sudah menemukan ide untuk nama teman baru Shiro-_chan_-nya." Bagaimana kalau Moku-_chan_?" Tanyanya antusias. Dan tentu kita tau tak akan ada yang menjawab, karena boneka itu benda mati.

"Baiklah, ayo kita bermain." Dia berseru riang, berlari menjauhi bangku taman.

Mata biru yang sedari tadi memandang senang pada sang anak kini semakin bersinar, dia tersenyum senang tanpa menyadari sepasang mata hitam kelam memperhatikan kegiatan sang anak dan tentu saja, terutama kegiatan sang pemuda bermata biru. Orang ini, mungkin bisa kita sebut _stalker_?

"Aaaa, ternyata boneka itu milik anak laki-laki itu." Ucap pemuda berambut merah –yang ternyata juga membuntuti Naruto. Tentu kalian tau karena apa kan?

Brugh

"Ah, _Gomen_." Pemuda merah menunduk merasa tak enak hati saat ia menabrak wanita. Dia hendak mengulurkan tangan namun gadis itu menggeleng, membuat helaian rambut yang tadi menutupi wajahnya sedikit tersingkap.

Pemuda merah terperanjat, dia kenal betul dengan gadis di depannya ini. Gadis yang menjadi incaran Naruto, plus menjadi tokoh dalam manganya.

"Sasuke-_chan_." Teriaknya lebay, dia mengatup kedua tangan di depan mulut –tampak _shock_ entah kenapa. Ya jelas _shock_, orang kalau sampai Naruto tau Sasuke sampai terluka karenanya, mungkin sang _buchou_ klub kendo itu akan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Walaupun punya sisi feminism, sekali pria –tetap pria kan?

"Aa, Gaara-_kun_." Ucap sang gadis agak kaget. Keringatnya mulai keluar seperti maling jemuran yang kedapatan sedang mencuri kolor.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Tidak ada yang luka kan? Ah dimana, dimana lukanya? Di tangan? Di kaki? Di lutut? Di siku? Arghhh dimana?" Gaara menarik rambutnya kuat, merasa frustasi sendiri karena telah membuat Sasuke terluka. Padahal Sasuke sendiri belum menjawab satupun pertanyaan beruntut yang dia tanyakan. Gadis itu hanya menaikkan alis bingung melihat reaksi Gaara yang kelewat berlebihan.

"Gaara-_kun_." Sasuke memanggil sang pemuda berambut merah, mencoba menenangkan.

"Aaaaaaaa, tidak. Aku pasti mati. Huwaa aku mati. Mati. Mati."

Sasuke menjadi tak enak hati melihat Gaara yang sudah seperti kehilangan tujuan hidup. Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin mengatakan, dia baik-baik saja. Namun teriakan Gaara yang selalu memotong perkataannya, membuatnya memilih bungkam.

"Huweee, aku belum mau mati. Aku kan belum punya pacar." Kali ini Gaara menangis lebay, membuat Sasuke yang tumben-tumbenan mau ngebujukin orang, kembali menarik tangannya yang sudah terulur.

Si gadis lebih memilih menghela nafas, kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Iya berdiri. Nah lo kok Gaara sampai begitu paniknya. Emm mungkin Gaara lagi _overload memory_ atau PMS mungkin? Yang pasti kelinglungan Gaara berhasil membuat Sasuke bernafas lega. Fiuh, syukurlah dia tak harus mencari alasan yang paling logis untuk menutupi kebenaran dirinya yang lagi nguntitin Naruto.

.

.

.

Chezzz

Wangi rempah kare tercium hingga ke balik meja masak tempat seseorang bersembunyi di baliknya. Orang itu memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap aroma masakan yang menyapa indra penciumannya. Dia tersenyum miring, ternyata feelingnya memang benar. Kalau Naruto pasti akan kesini, untung saja dia lebih dahulu datang, hingga ia bisa menikmati setiap reaksi senang yang terpancar dari wajah Naruto juga harumnya masakannya. Walaupun hanya aroma dia sudah senang.

Prang

'_Ah, kacau_.' Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati, tangannya tak sengaja menyenggol meja tempatnya bersembunyi, hingga membuat salah satu alat masak jatuh ke lantai. Dia menahan nafas saat mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Jantungnya berdetak kencang terlalu panik, seandainya sekarang dia ketahuan, tentunya dia sangat tidak siap.

Tap

Tap

"Siapa?"

Seorang pemuda pirang tampak melirik kearah meja tersebut, kemudian berbalik lagi karena tak menemukan hal yang janggal. Dia mengernyit bingung, karena tadi dia mendengar suara barang jatuh, mendekat selangkah sembari menyipitkan mata. Tak menyadari setiap langkahnya membuat seseorang disana semakin menjorokkan diri ke dalam kolong meja.

'_Jangan mendekat. Jangan mendekat. Jangan mendekat_.' Sasuke udah komat-kamit dalam hati disetiap langkah yang Naruto ciptakan.

Ting

Pemuda berambut pirang alias Naruto menoleh. Hidungnya membau pada harumnya adonan roti yang tadi dia buat.

"Aaa, sudah matang." Serunya riang bergegas pergi ke oven yang berada di sudut ruangan.

Fiuh, sepertinya nasibmu tak senaas Gaara saat membuntuti Naruto, Sasuke.

Skip time

Srett

"Jadi Naruto suka memasak? Lalu kenapa dia seakan pura-pura tidak bisa?" Sasuke manggut-manggut mencari jawaban yang masuk akal. Hmm mungkin karena malu, dia kan pria. Jarang pria yang suka dan bisa memasak. Yup seratus deh buat perkiraan Sasuke. Matanya mengamati tiap lembar catatan kegiatan Naruto, yang ternyata kebanyakan diisi dengan mengunjungi kelas _home economic_ untuk memasak. Ngomong-ngomong soal memasak, dia puny ide untuk membantu Naru-_channya_. Tentunya dengan caranya sendiri.

**Flashback off**

"Naruto-kun." Sasuke memanggil Naruto yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan sup ayam yang ada di dalam panci.

"Hum." Si pirang menoleh, dengan tangan kanan memegang spatula dan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan –tanda bingung.

'_Ma-manis_.' Sasuke menghoror, takut keluar darah dari bagian hidung karena melihat penampakan makhluk dengan sukrosa tinggi itu –menurutnya.

Memalingkan wajah, dia menatap ke depan dengan pandangan menerawang_." Nee-chan_ ulang tahun, jadi aku ingin memasak untuknya."

**Otomen Loving You**

"Kau harusnya membantunya Naruto." Suara Gaara tertelan bersama deburan ombak.

Naruto menunduk terlalu bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Tadi dia sudah menceritakan masalahnya pada Gaara, tapi sekarang Gaara malah terus-terusan mendesaknya untuk membantu Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi kau tau kan itu tidak mungkin." Ucapnnya pelan. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras –kebiasaan kalau sedang gugup.

Ingin rasanya Gaara memukul kepala kuning itu dengan keras, atau membanting tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu ke tanah. Sekarang ini kesabaran Gaara hampir mencapai limit. Untuk membantu mengajari masak orang yang disukai saja sampai segitu susahnya sih. Lagipula kan kalau Naruto membantu Sasuke, dia jadi dapat bahan lagi untuk manganya. Yah, ujung-ujungnya manga juga.

Memutar akal supaya bujukannya berhasil membuat Naruto berubah pikiran. Dia menangkap sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan. Serigai seram langsung terpasang di wajahnya, membuat Naruto yang tak melihatpun –karena menunduk, merinding.

"Kau ingat bagaimana seorang _otomen_ itu?" Tanyanya pada Naruto yang masih menunduk.

Naruto menengadahkan wajahnya." _Otomen_ adalah pria Jepang sejati, yang membantu orang-orang dengan keterampilan wanitanya." Jawabnya lesu.

"Nah kau sendiri kan _otomen_." Ucap Gaara menarik kesimpulan sendiri. Dia tersenyum senang merasa plan A nya berhasil

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membantu orang Gaara."

Crap

Gaara yang hampir kesenangan, kembali menghela nafas.' _Ternyata dia masih ragu yah?_' Batinnya lesu. Apa boleh buat sekarang plan B.

"Kalau kau tau prinsip _otomen_, kau seharusnya membantunya." Gaara masih teguh pada pendiriannya. Ngotot supaya Naruto membantu Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, Gaara sudah memotong duluan.

"Lagipula kau kan bisa sekaligus pedekate dengannya." Tambahnya lagi, dengan tatapan yang memberi isyarat.

Pedekate dengan Sasuke? Ah dia belum memikirkan sampai kesana.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawab sekarang Gaara." Putusnya meninggalkan Gaara yang cengo di tempat.

Plan B = _Failed_.

**Otomen Loving You**

"Haa."

Prak,prak.

"Haa."

Prak,prak.

Semua anggota grup nampak sedang berlatih _sparring_, gesekan _hakama_ karena gerakan yang gesit serta bunyi nyaring dari pedang bambu yang saling beradu mengisi relung gendang telinga setiap orang yang ada dalam ruangan.

Prak

Naruto menahan pukulan yang hampir mengenai kepalanya tepat di depan wajahnya. Dengan sedikit menekan, dia berhasil membuat pedang lawan kembali ke samping tubuh si pemilik.

"Hosh,hosh. Haa." Setelah menormalkan _ritme_ pernafasan kembali kedua pedang saling berbenturan. Mengadu siapa yang paling kuat staminanya. Dengan ayunan ke kanan pedang bambu lawan kini terpelanting ke lantai.

.

.

Itachi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pertandingan itu, hanya berdiri diam di sudut ruangan. Dia mengamai setiap gerakan yang diciptakan setiap orang yang melakukan _sparring_. Melirik jam dinding sekilas, dia mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya –tersenyum miring.

"Baiklah, latihan selesai."

Brugh,brugh,brugh.

Semua anggota langsung terduduk lemas. Mereka menumpu tubuh dengan lutut serta kepalan tangan. Sementara nafas mereka terihat begitu terengah-engah.

Brugh

"Huaa, benar-benar lelah." Suara Kiba memenuhi ruangan setelah dengan kasar merebahkan dirinya kelantai.

Naruto memandang tak suka para anggota klub, apalagi saat pandangan tajam Itachi tertuju padanya. Tentunya dia sebagai ketua harus bisa mengatur para anak buahnya.

"Semuanya, kembali ke posisi formal." Ucapnya tegas.

"Ta-tapi _buchou_ kita masih lelah." Salah seorang menyahut. Tak terima istirahat dengan waktu sedikit yang diberikan sensei, kini terganggu oleh perintah ketua mereka. Hell mereka melakukan _sparring_ 4 jam tanpa henti, setelah selesai berlari 100 putaran lapangan olahraga.

"Kembali ke tempat." Kali ini bukan suara Naruto yang menyahut. Tapi suara seorang wanita yang begitu dalam dan dingin menggema. Kontan semua anggota langsung menghoror, segera mengambil posisi duduk rapi dengan bertumpu pada kedua kaki.

"_Kalau kau tau prinsip otomen, kau seharusnya membantunya." Gaara masih teguh pada pendiriannya. Ngotot supaya Naruto membantu Sasuke._

"_Ta-tapi _

_Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, Gaara sudah memotong duluan._

"_Lagipula kau kan bisa sekaligus pedekate dengannya." Tambahnya lagi, dengan tatapan yang memberi isyarat._

'_Pedekate dengan Sasuke?'_ Pikirannya terus mengulang apa yang dikatakan Gaara kemarin padanya. Membantu Sasuke, pedekate. Raut wajahnya mengeras, dia mengepalkan tangan.

"_Sensei_." Langkah kaki Itachi terhenti saat pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata biru itu memanggilnya.

"Ya, ada yang ingin kau katakan Uzumaki-_san_?" Ucapnya santai namun terdengar menyeramkan.

"Izinkan aku sparring denganmu, kalau aku menang _sensei_ harus menuruti permintaanku." Dia menatap sang _sensei_ yang memandangnya tenang, sama sekali tak ada raut keterkejutan disana. Sedikit rasa cemas menggerogoti hatinya,namun itu ia abaikan.' _Tidak, dia tidak boleh mundur sekarang_.'

"_Onegai Shimasu_." Ucapnya sambil menunduk. Mencoba meyakinkan Itachi untuk mau latihan tanding dengannya.

Sang _sensei_ tersenyum miring –menampilkan serigai yang membuat orang bergidik ngeri." Baiklah." Ujarnya santai.

"_Hai'. Arigatou gozaimasu_."

**Otomen Loving You**

Gaara melaju santai, sembari menenteng buku sketsa kecil yang selalu dia bawa kemanapun perginya. Sementara matanya memandang lurus ke depan saat papan _skeatboard_ yang dia pijak terus meluncur mulus. Sesekali dia menginjak belakang _skeatboard_, membuat papan yang datar panjang itu terangkat bersamaan dengan dirinya, saat menaiki tepian jalan raya.

Tep

Tangannya memegang pagar, saat butuh pengendalian rem untuk berhenti. Dia menginjak ujung _skeatboard_nya hingga papan beroda itu melayang dan dengan mudahnya ditangkap oleh tangan kanannya. Tubuhnya berbalik memandang ke arah rumah di depannya, yang menjadi tujuannya bersusah payah kemari.

Ting tong.

Tak berapa lama setelah dia memencet bel, seorang gadis muncul dari balik gerbang rumah berukuran medium itu. Gaara segera berdiri, setelah tadi dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar sembari menunggu seseorang untuk membukakan gerbang.

"Panda? Ada apa?" Tanya gadis itu cepat.

Mendengus sebentar karena panggilan temannya yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tersinggung, dia memilih menghela nafas." Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." Ucapnya malas.

"Lalu?"

Twitch

Persimpangan imaginer muncul di dahi Gaara. Sudah dipanggil panda sekarang dia dibiarkan berdiri saja di depan pintu, tak tau apa kalau kerongkongannya sudah kering. "Kau tidak menyuruh tamumu masuk,heh?" Pemuda merah berujar _sarkatis_.

Si gadis hanya tertawa kecil, meminggirkan tubuhnya, setelah itu membuka pintu lebar – secara _non_ _verbal_ mempersilahkan Gaara masuk.

"Kau terlalu formal panda." Dengusnya geli saat dia mengikuti Gaara berjalan masuk ke rumahnya.

"Yah, sesekali tak apa kan?" Ucapnya santai, menyandarkan kepalanya pada kedua lengan yang terlipat di belakang kepala.

Sreet

"Siapa dia?"Mata Gaara memicing tajam, saat seseorang dengan baju santai duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumah Hinata. Namun kalau diperhatikan lagi, dia seperti mengenalnya. Siapa?

"Ouh,dia

"Tunangan Hinata." Seseorang yang tadi duduk santai, kini menghampiri mereka. Dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya entah sejak kapan sudah meraih Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

Gaara masih memproses kejadian yang terjadi saat ini, terutama mengingat-ingat sosok pria di depannya yang rasanya pernah berjumpa. Melupakan sejenak pernyataan langsung dari sosok itu.

_Loading-loading-loading._

"Hee, kau kan Neji Hyuuga." Teriaknya histeris. Baru mengingat orang yang pernah menyatakan pernyataan perang pada Naruto itu. Tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk orang itu dengan tak sopan.

"Ya, aku memang Neji Hyuuga." Si pemuda menjawab santai.

"Kau- kau benar-benar kurang ajar. Menyerang sekolah lain itu tidak sopan tahu."

Yang dibentak hanya diam tak menjawab." Ya sudah kalau begitu aku minta maaf." Ucapnya santai.

"Tidak bisa semudah itu. Eh

Perkataan berapi-api Gaara terhenti, mengingat satu hal yang tadi sempat terlupakannya.

"Kau tunangannya kelinci?" Tanyanya horror.

Neji mengernyit sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mencerna siapa yang di maksud Gaara dengan kelinci." Ya aku tunangan Hinata."

Deg

Serasa ditimpuk oleh sarung tinju, hati Gaara serasa kelu. Dia membeku di tempat dengan tangan terkepal._' Sial kenapa aku tidak tahu?_'

**TBC**

Ngerasa ini fic kok kurang yah. Hiks hiks hiks. Di nulis ni fic dalam dua minggu / waktu yang terpanjang yang pernah di pakai untuk nulis. Karena di tipe orang author yang sekali dapat ide langsung tuang. Maaf kalau telat update malah hasilnya mengecewakan.

Haah, gomen minna sebulan baru update chap 5-nya. Salahkan teman-teman cowo di yang mencekoki di dengan anime-anime yang keren pisan. Jadinya di tergiur untuk menonton dan mencampakan sementara fic di. Gomenne/ dihajar reader semua.

Err jawaban di review cha 3 kemaren ada yang salah, Gaara mangaka manga, bukan doujin.

BTW. Masih ingat ama Neji? Disini dia di munculin lagi lho. Engga mau banyak cuap-cuap di cukupkan sampai disini saja ngomongnya.

Makasih buat para reader yang ngebaca fic di, juga reviewer , serta yang memfavo dan follow fic di.

Kalo ada yang mau komentar, mau tau, atau ngasih ide tambahan silahkan isi kotak review.

See ya nex chappy.

**Review please**


End file.
